Just Another Girl
by addicted2vamplit
Summary: Just over a month ago vampires and werewolves fought side by side for the cause...me.Ha.'Vampires and Werewolves' What am I getting myself into?--Bella's kidnapped by a vamp with unknown ties to the Volturi, she may have to die before she can escape.BxE A
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing!!!

-----------------------

In the distance I could here the battle cries. Not all of us had made it and a huge void had been left in my fragile heart that was still breaking. Each breath I took, needless air that even if it was necessary, I would gladly exchange for the people I love to survive… or come back.

-----------------------

Tomorrow was the big day and I could most definitely be more excited but this was what I wanted. I couldn't help but notice my mind wandering from the past to the present and back again. Jacob was on my mind a lot lately because he hadn't returned from his "camping trip", as Billy told me on my several calls to the Blacks home, hoping he had returned. I knew better. That he had left because of me; what I had done, and who I was with.

Just over a month ago the werewolves and vampires fought side by side for the cause, all on my account of course. 'Vampires and werewolves' Ha. What was I getting myself into.

"You know I really wish I could hear your thoughts when you have that look," a familiar voice sounded in my ear from behind. He gently rested his head on my shoulder while I caught my breath. Smiling into my hair as my heart sped up.

I whipped around and threw my arms around his neck catching him slightly off guard, "No you don't," I whispered smiling the most seductively I could. "It's more fun this way." There was a guilty tug on my conscience that I tried to ignore.

"Oh." he said, realization dawning.

We were in the Cullen's home. A big white monstrosity in the Middlanowhere, Washington. My time was scarcely spent elsewhere anymore with "a wedding to plan!!!" as my soon to be sister in law, Alice, would say.

I pulled away from our embrace first, a difficult feat with vampire strength to contend with. Edward put up slight resistance but settled with taking my hand in his. I lead the way, Edward in tow, to the back of the house which was just one big window into a world I knew as my near future. Sitting a few yard from the houses edge were a few dozen white folding lawn chairs and an elegant path down the middle with and arch at the end. All of the scene was draped with elegant sheers, ribbons and hundred of flowers all a simple pink and white.

We were standing at the mouth of the path hand in hand in silence. "Maybe we should wait until he gets back," Edward said turning towards me. I smiled and tilted my head towards his so that our foreheads were touching.

"Don't think your getting out of this that easy," I replied smiling, holding his gaze with mine.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me so deep, my whole body was on the verge of collapsing in on itself.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"Positive."

"Mmhmmm,"

"What am I saying, I can't believe I'm giving you so many chances to get away." He pulled me in for another kiss, the only thing to make my hazy enough to forget about Jacob for a few moments.

"Silly Masochistic Vampire," I breathed. He chuckled at our little inside joke.

"It's that time," Edward sighed pulling away first this time, "With so many humans around tomorrow I promised Jasper to go hunting with him, maybe I'll come back and have you for dessert."

I feigned a fearful expression and then told him how corny he was. He dashed off to get Jasper and I said his name loud enough for a vampire's ears. He stopped at the door and turned back to where I was standing. "You know you owe me one, right?" He made a confused face as Alice appeared by his side. "For leaving me alone with my personal wedding coordinator Nazi."

"Ah, Yes, well she's also here for your protection, you'd never forgive me if I allowed you to trip over a ice sculptures foot and got a black eye on your wedding day, especially if it could have been prevented." Alice giggled at this, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Yep, I get to save you from that tumble at 5:47," she shrugged, obviously after letting Edward in on it before hand. She was probably thinking about it earlier, I'm sure more concerned about my appearance tomorrow rather then my safety.

A while later I was sitting in the chair, _that 24 hour from now would be occupied by my mother_, watching Alice order Emmett around carrying a fountain that easily weighed close to a ton. "3inches this way… no back some…. okay too far," and so on. It all was very amusing. I'm sure if he had a pulse, Emmett would be red with anger. He finally just set it down and stocked off grumbling to himself.

I felt a slight breeze and Alice was next to me examining some flowers, she plucked out a perfect pink one and held it up. "How the hell did a carnation get in with my roses! A CARNATION!!!," She then stormed inside presumably to call some poor florist about how unacceptable this was. Sometimes Alice was scary. When she was gone I couldn't help but think, _I like carnations._

It was coming up on twilight and I couldn't bring myself to leave this place. It still felt almost surreal standing there under the archway. My eyes were closed and I was imagining the stars revealing themselves above me one by one.I don't know how long I waited there for the shy stars to appear.

Behind me someone cleared their throat and I started at the sound. I couldn't bring myself to turn around. "Bella," he said without emotion.

"Just a sec," I mumbled as I collected my scattered thoughts then turned around.

There, chest glistening in the moonlight while sporting his trademark sweat pants was Jacob, my Jacob.

-----------------------

Let me know if it's good/bad, too fast/to slow, too confusing/ too sence making and so on

---first time writer, let alone fan fic'er,be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Another Day, Another Chapter. Thx to VampireKisses for their constructive criticism. I fixed my error and Bella is sitting in the mother of the bride seat (to the right, first or second row) the day before her wedding (24hours). Also to my second reviewer Bexy2008 for being you.

I Own Nothing!

--------------------------------

Standing in front of me right now was the one person I'd been wishing for and I was at a loss for words. All the things I had planned to say, some things I had planned to yell, were all gone. Silence filled the void.

His face was drawn and he looked to have not slept in a while. He hadn't been home yet judging by his shoulder length locks that were still matted from the bush. I noticed his fists clenched at his side and knew how difficult this must be for him. However his face never betrayed his emotions.

I took a step closer to him and felt a pang in my heart when he moved the same distance away from me.

"Um…. Hi.' Two syllables! Neither of which were on the list of things I wanted to say.

"I wasn't sure you would make it," I said trying to meet his eyes. Instead he was staring at his feet and shifting his weight from side to side. Glancing around the scene, I remembered where I was. I flicked a fallen leaf from the chair I had been sitting on earlier, heaved a sigh and sat down.

Probably a good idea because I was immediately hit with a dizzy spell. Bringing my knees up to my chin and closing my eyes, I started to rock back and forth. I must have been tired.

I felt the heat coming off Jacob in waves as he plunked down next to me on a chair slightly too small for his 6'2" figure. He draped his arm over the back of my chair and I leaned into him as naturally as ever.

"I missed you," I sobbed into his chest and he started to caress my shoulder. We stayed there for a while until my hysterics had stopped and the silence had become unbearable.

Sitting back a little to look into his face I noticed streaks running down his face from the tears he recently shed too. It hurt me to know I was the cause of those tears. I took my sleeve and pulled it along the side of his face. He grabbed my hand and held it there for a moment.

Pulling my hand back I forced a smile his direction.

"Sorry," Jacob muttered almost inaudibly. The first thing he says to me in what seems like forever and it's 'sorry'.

"What for?" I practically shrieked. "Don't you dare apologize to me, I don't deserve it."

He shrugged but his expression hadn't changed. He just sat there staring forward, the gears in his head spinning furiously.

I drifted off into my own thoughts. Wondering where Jacob had been the last few weeks. What happened to him, how he was, what he was thinking about..

"Bella…"he interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I shifted a little in my seat wondering where this conversation would lead.

"Did you mean it earlier when you said you missed me?" he asked with doubt in his voice.

"Of course I did," I replied punching him playfully on the chest.

He held up his hands in surrender though I'm sure he barely felt a thing. "Okay, okay." He said smiling at my attempt.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, I need you more then you know. You…you're my best friend. "

He winced a bit at that last part and then took in my worried expression. He let out a nervous gauff and I relaxed a little. I moved to kneel in front of him and placed one arm on each of his legs. Forcing him to look at me for the first time since he got here.

I cursed myself for letting tears to well up in my eyes again.

"Is this what you really want? Really??? To be married to a blood…him, to become one of them?" He asked, slowly escalating into a low growl. He searched my expression for any doubt.

The tears were coming on larger and faster now as we stared into each others eyes. All I could do was nod for fear I might start crying again.

"Your sure?" he insisted.

I laughed recalling having this exact conversation with Edward only hours before. I managed a very bleary and watered down "yes".

He considered this for a moment while staring off towards the moon that was getting less and less visible with the clouds moving in. He looked like he was waging a war in himself and then looked to me and nodded. "Okay." And with that he stood up and walked towards the woods.

"Wait," I protested "Where are you going?"

"Well," he paused dramatically, "I gotta ask Charlie if he'll allow me to accompany the two of you down the I aisle tomorrow, I have give you away too" he beamed at how clever he was and forced a smile onto his face. I could see something behind his eyes, a look I knew all to well but I decided to nod curtly and with that he left. I decided against remarking that it was getting close to 2 am, knowing my father, he wouldn't be sleeping anyway with his baby getting married tomorrow.

--------------------------------

As I walked back to the house I thought back to when I told my parents about the engagement. In the beginning neither of them were very understanding. Renee warmed to the idea after I assured her I was not going to repeat any of her mistakes. I also had to remind her that I didn't believe she had made any, big ones anyway. She also made me pass the phone to Edward who was threatened something along the line of, 'you hurt my daughter and….' different punishments finishing up with my personal favourite that involved his balls and a pasta maker. He didn't seem to worried.

Charlie was a different matter. He didn't allow me out of the house or Edward into it for 3 days, he was still unaware of or night time visits without which I might have gone crazy. After our probation he sat down with Edward in the kitchen for a long chat which I wasn't allowed to attend and Edward had talked him into submission. After which my father gave us his blessing and went upstairs with a smile on his face. A smile. Not what I was expecting. When questioning Edward about what was said, he would nonchalantly reply "nothing" and shrug.

Damn, did I ever wish I had vampire hearing!

--------------------------------

I made it to the door where Alice stood and held it open for me. In the kitchen Esme was pouring over some last minute details Alice had assigned her. She glanced up long enough to give me a warm smile and then picked up where she left off.

"Jac.." I started and was immediately interrupted.

"Yes, I know," was all Alice had to offer.

"I thought you couldn't see the wolves."

"I can't. But I did notice that about 15 min ago I couldn't see your wedding ceremony, the reception is clear as a bell though. You know it's harder to plan around your little quirks when I can't see what 's going to happen. It's really inopportune…" I allowed Alice to continue for a while with her 'What am I ever going to do with you' spiel.

"Thanks for your concern Alice," I said giving her my best smile and nod. She looked at me miffed.

"I think that's sarcasm," interjected Rosalie matter of factly as she entered the room.

"Thank you, Rose" I said with a smile as Esme stiffled a laugh. Alice put on a big show of pouting and then we all started laughing.

After a little more banter I started to yawn and Alice pointed upstairs. I wasn't about to argue. At the bottom of the stairs I let out a small groan finally realizing how tired I really was. Why did Edward's room have to be three flights up?

"Uh, Bella?" A timid voice said from directly beside me. I looked over to see Rosalie looking up the stairs as well. No light were on in the house so all I saw was the snow white skin of her profile.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled uncertain if I was ready for a conversation with her. She already made it very clear how she felt about me, sort of. She smiled at me one of the warmest I received from her yet.

"I just wanted to tell you know how happy I am for you." And with that she hugged me.

My jaw dropped and she giggled a little having felt it on her shoulder. I just threw my arms around her and hugged her back. "You don't know how much that means to me Rose."

"Yea, I do," and then she lifted me in her very capable arm and a moment later I was in front of Edward's bedroom door.

"Thanks"

"Anytime, See you tomorrow," and she danced off.

Opening the door I immediately went to the big golden bed Edward had bought for me earlier in the year. Pretty soon I wouldn't be needing it for sleep. Without bothering to change I lifted myself on to the bed and crawled to the top where noticed something on the pillow just before I crashed into it. A note in his beautiful cursive:

_Miss You Already_

_Sweet Dreams My Love_

And a flower. A perfect pink carnation.

Jacob was back, I was in love, getting married tomorrow and everything was seeming to fall in to place.

--------------------------

DunDunDunnnnn

Okay, So would Jacob just let her go? I'm not sure he would but if he did, he would do it with as much dignity as possible so I hope I did an okay job of it! I'm not gonna bug you to review or anything but It couldn't hurt.Nudge Nudge, Wink Wink


	3. Chapter 3

So I got a little carried away with wedding fluff but next chapter I'll get into the conflict/action I swear.

I Own Nothing!!!

--------------------------------

Looking out on to a large empty field with nothing but long grass blowing the in the wind, I couldn't help but run through it. The only thing disturbing the grass other then the wind was the scant trail I had left behind me. The beauty of it was captivating. I kept running and running wondering why I wasn't out of breath or why my legs weren't cramping from pumping them so hard when I reached a cliff. I skidded to a stop narrowly escaping a plummet into the greenest water I had ever seen.

I turned around thinking I would just head back the way I had came except instead of a field in front of me there was a very familiar house.

I was in La Push and a somewhat shabby, but still homely structure was in front of me. I heard the slight creak of the screen door and there was Jacob coming out waiving merrily, obviously expecting me. Running from the house behind him were two young boys, twins, bouncing with joy at my arrival. I looked back to Jacob who's face just fell looking at something behind me. He reached out defensively and started to run towards me, no longer a man, but a wolf. I spun to see what was causing the alarm.

In front of me now was not a cliff or a house. It was just Edward. He was smiling at me too, so I instinctively ran towards him. He swept me up into a tight hug and spun me around. Once he set me down he started investigating my neck with his lips. His mouth moving up and down it's surface. I closed my eyes welcoming the affections.

Upon opening my eyes I saw the cliffs looming infront of me again. A storm was raging. Out on one of the jutted out cliffs was brunette in a beautiful red satin dress hair blowing everywhere but seemingly unscathed by the elements charging around her.She looked familiar but never allowed me to catch a glimpse her face.

"You're bleeding," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked down to see two small wound near my collar bone and then…. nothing.

--------------------------------

I opened my eyes accustomed to waking up in the embrace of cold arms by now. I yawned slightly looking up in to some familiar topaz eyes. Unfortunately they weren't the arms I wanted to be in or the eyes I wanted to be looking into.

"ALICE," I groaned putting my face into the pillow next to me, "What are you doing here?" I asked somewhat perturbed.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" she stated quite cheerily.

"No, I'm not." as she perfectly well knew. "And I'll ask again, What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you breakfast in bed," she said rolling her eyes because it was so obvious. "Must feed the human on her wedding day."

A smile broke out on my face. Today. I looked back to Alice who was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement and then she started to shriek. "Oh. My. God. We're going to be SISTERS!!!"

I couldn't help myself so I just started shrieking and bouncing with her, my dream all but forgotten.

After we calmed down a little I ate. And Alice left me alone to collect my thoughts. She also informed me, as the bride, I wouldn't be allowed to see the groom until the ceremony. Surprisingly enough I was okay with this because I knew it would make Edward squirm more then me.

I walked out onto Edwards balcony to enjoy the weather. It was still an overcast day but ever so often the sun cheated the clouds momentarily. Luckily enough before Alice lost sight of the wedding, she saw no weather problems around dusk when guests would start arriving.

While I was enjoying the glitter of my ring in one of those rays of sun I stole for myself, something had caught my eye. No not something. Someone. Right in the edge of the trees was Edward, in nothing but a pair of jeans, glittering in his own ray that blew my engagement ring's sparkle out of the water. He smiled up at me with longing and then disappeared into the woods behind him.

The doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock by the bed. 8:02. Who…? "Mom."

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me down three flight of stairs to find my Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Renee exchanging pleasantries in the foyer.

When she noticed me, she dropped her purse and luggage on the spot and ran to hug me. After she released me, we stared at each other for a long moment. She was looking at little her girl growing up and I was trying to etch her face into my memory knowing this was one of the last times I'd see her.

"Jeez Mom. Your hugs rivals Emmett's," I said blinking back the tears.

"Hey, I heard that." Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

We all laughed together while someone shut the door and moved the bags.

"Lets give them some privacy," suggested Esme and the others complied and exited while I led Renee to the couch.

"Phil said to tell you how sorry he was he couldn't make it," She started in with the small talk.

"How was the plane?" I asked.

"Cold." We continued liked this for a while until she said something that caught me off guard.

"I feel like this is the last time I'm ever going to see you ," she stated and her eyes started to gloss over again. "I can't tell you how much I love you , you know, and…. and…" Damn her being so perceptive. We both sobbed on the couch a while. I didn't bother assuring her I wasn't going anywhere. Neither did I tell her how right she really was.

--------------------------------

Alice had taken me away from my mom around noon insisting she needed as much time as possible to do my make-up, hair, nails, legs(don't ask), touch-up make-up, touch-up hair…. And so on.

"I've been sitting here forever Alice, we aren't suppose to start for an hour yet," I complained.

"Oh, Hush. I'm…….Done. Oooo wait," she spritzed something and tweaked something else, "Okay now. Put on your dress." she smiled. "No peeking."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Alice smiled at me. "It's for you. I have to start getting ready anyway," she said on her way to the bedroom door. She had just about reached the entrance when the door started to open with Rosalie on the other side.

"Hi," she said. I had trouble comprehending how stunning she looked. She was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that came to mid thigh and swooped down to mid calf on the other side, she was also wearing some silver sandals that complemented everything perfectly. She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Isn't there a rule that you're not allowed to look better then the bride?" I asked

"Believe me honey, I don't." she replied.

"I find that hard to believe." I replied feeling the blood rush to my cheeks at the awed expression that had now taken up residence on her face.

"Uhhh… what's up?" I asked a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Oh right," she shook her head out of a trance. "I wanted to ask If you would wear these." She held up a velvety blue box and motioned me toward the bed. "I wanted to do something for you and." There was a hard knock on the wall. She rolled her eyes. "Emmett and I wanted to do something special for you and we found these, I thought maybe, because it's your colour and all…"

I immediately opened the box to find a thin blue ribbon necklace with a white tear drop stone and matching earrings. I smiled. "It's blue." I gestured for her to put it on and she complied. All that was left was the dress.

Of course it helps when a psychic makes your dress. It fits like a glove and takes no time at all. I noticed she may have dropped the neck line a little since the last time I tried it on but was over all impressed with how it hugged all the right places. It was time. I walked toward the bathroom to check my appearance in the mirror and I found… a goddess. I had to double take and make sure it was me.

"Alice."

"Don't you dare start crying again!" she came around the corner; Esme, Rose, Angela and Renee not far behind.

"Oh My Gosh Bella you look absolutely amazing," Angela yelped coming across the room for a quick embrace, taking care not to touch much. She also looked gorgeous in her bridesmaid dress. She contrasted a little with my Maid of Honour who had the advantage of vampiric beauty. Esme wore a champagne number and Renee wore a lavender ensemble.

"Honey, you look beautiful" Renee said wiping away a tear.

"Absolutely, my dear" Esme said planting a light kiss on the top of my head.

"People are starting to get here," Carlisle said rounding the corner covering his eyes with his hand. "They shall want to begin soon."

"It's okay Carlisle, you can look." I said looking sideways into the mirror again. Something about the wedding dress seemed to have made me a little narcissistic. I giggled a little at his dropped jaw.

"Wipe the drool from your mouth hun, before the girls slip in it," Esme put a finger to his chin. I laughed nervously at being the center of attention.

We started to make our way down the stairs. When we got to the last flight I saw Charlie and Jacob waiting for me at the bottom. Charlie looked up first and smiled as I started to make my way down. Jacob then noticed me, he looked solemn for a moment and quickly regained composure. He reached out to take my hand and I took it, mostly to avoid tripping, which I didn't. On the last step I fell into him.

"Graceful as ever I see." He chuckled while I regained my balance.

"Sweetheart," Dad smiled through some tears, "you look gorgeous."

"Everyone ready?" Alice chirped from beside me.

"Not in the least." I replied.

"Perfect."

--------------------------------

So sometimes I feel like I'm talking in circles like the sense I'm making just isn't so when I get there let me know. Like now… this is where you tell me to stop…


	4. Chapter 4

So it's really short (serves you right for not reveiwing) but it gets to the point and I'm psyched for the next chapter. (yes I just said psyched)

I Own Nothing!

--------------------------------

Everyone had taken their seats. The fanfare started up. Emmett and Angela were first… Now Alice and Jasper. "Breathe." sounded someone close. I didn't take notice of who.

Breathe…. Breathe…. Breathe. I repeated steadily in my head.

Is that the wedding march? It's time. "Okay, I'm ready"

With Charlie on my left and Jacob on my right we started our unorthodox march down the aisle.

Rounding the corner I caught sight of him. He was luminescent. A god. I only could ever wish that I looked like I belonged here. He beamed at my approach taking in all of me with his eyes. We were almost at the end of the aisle when Jacob started to tense up. It didn't matter. I was blissfully unaware of all the other eyes on me but his, my Edward's.

Mike and Jessica were there, neither looking very comfortable. Ben was adoringly watching Angela up front. Some other classmates, including Lauren, had chosen to sit towards the back probably anxious with all the vampires in close proximity. We had invited Tanya and her family but they respectfully declined with matters of their own to attend to. None of which mattered now.

Just as we reached the end of the aisle I reluctantly took my eyes off Edward and turned to Jacob first. His eyes stared at me pleadingly.

"This is it." I smiled back at him.

He winced. " 'It' Huh? More ways then one." He shook his head, "I'm going to miss you Isabella Swan." He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and pulled back. A single tear fell down his face. He nodded to me, then to Charlie and made his way to the back.

I made my silent goodbye and turned to my father. He kissed me on the cheek where Jacob had moments ago. "Love you Bells, I wish you didn't have to grow up so fast." He was getting bleary eyed and mushy again.

"I love you too Dad," I whispered in his ear and pecked him on the cheek. He made his way to his seat and I turned to a smiling Edward.

He took my hands in his and we gazed into each others eyes.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today…"

The procession was interrupted by a clapping coming from the back of the aisle.

"Well, Well, isn't this grand." Aro smiled on, a few cloaked guards on either side of him. "It's too bad I'm late, international post is so poor, my invitation must have gotten lost."

I started to panic. First thought of my parents both near by and then of all my friends. I quickly glanced their direction and they were still looking… at me.

By this time Edward usually would have found his way in front of me protectively, I looked to him and he was still gazing where I had been.

"…speak now or forever hold your peace."

What was going on?

--------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, So another short one. It felt like the right place to stop though. I'm almost finished the next chapter so i'll update fast...ish. RxR

--------------------------------

I stood there in a state of shock. Could no one else see him but me; what were they all looking at?

"They can't see us," Aro said answering my unspoken question. "It's unfortunate, you see, that you still have a pulse. This all might have been avoided otherwise."

"What do you want with me?" I asked incredulously.

"Exactly," he drawled with a hint of his Italian accent. "You."

There was no way this was happening. I quickly scanned the back for Jacob, I needed help. He was nowhere to be seen. Stupid emotional werewolf.

_Jasper_.

I dashed to Jasper. He was already looking somewhat anxious. He had to be feeling my fear. "JASPER!!!" I scream trying to get as worked up as possible. He continued staring in Edward's direction but started shifting his weight from foot to foot. He adjusted his collar, a clear sign of unease. He took a deep breath and then sent out feelings of calm. He probably thought he was doing me a favour.

Shit.

"Bella," I glared in the direction of Aro whose hands were clasped calmly in front of him, "What are you trying to accomplish here exactly?" I paid no attention.

I moved to in front of where Edward stood looking adoringly ahead. I grimaced at the thought of what I was about to do. Adjusting my dress I wound up my arm and….

SLAP.

I immediately regretted it when an angry welt appeared on his face and I felt like I had broken something in my hand. He however just continued grinning on.

Tears threatening to spill welled up as I heard a question from my right.

"Do you… Edward Cullen. Take this, Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

His smile broke into my favourite lopsided grin."…I do."

In my peripheral vision I saw some billowing cloaks ascending. I held my hand up as if to stop them and they faltered momentarily.

"Do you… Isabella Swan. Take this, Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I nodded and felt the stream of tears I knew Edward couldn't see fall down my face.I smiled through them.

"I do."

I looked down at my empty hand knowing my time was short. Just then a sack descended over my head and I was being carried away. I knew there was no point in fighting.

"I love you Edward," I whispered under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

If you like the story and are intrested in being a beta, lemme know!

I Own Nothing, Enjoy!!!

-------------------------------

I woke up feeling around the satin covers of the bed looking for Edward's cool embrace. Aro. His face flashed to my mind and the evenings events came rushing back to me.

I sat up fast gasping for air and taking in my surroundings. It was a dark room where I couldn't make out much of anything. I was in fact on a bed. But that appeared to be the only amenity the room had to offer. My wedding dress was still on but somewhat muddied from my earlier journey.

"Hello," I croaked out the word half heartedly. I was wishing I wouldn't get an answer. No such luck.

A sudden flash of light came from a lit match in the corner of the room. Someone lit a candle and shook out the matches flame. I couldn't make out a face but then I knew that I wasn't alone.

The dark figure approached me slowly and my heart picked up a beat. I could only make out a few features on their face. But I could swear their lips twitched at the sound.

"You. Are. A. Verrry Unique girl, Isabella Swan." A beautiful voice spoke. His hood was drawn over his eyes and he ducked his head in a fashion that made it impossible to see his face. He handed me the candle and sat down on the end of the bed. I set it down next to me on the mattress.

"Oh, really?" I asked trying to sound casual when in all reality I was freaking out.

"Mmmm," he nodded. I was hoping he might expand upon his conclusion so I could figure out where I stood, but it seemed unlikely.

"Who a..are you?" I managed to stutter.

He looked up and I saw his face. He was beautiful, statuesque, with high cheekbones and messy dark hair. Young. In the candle light I noticed his eyes were a rich topaz color.

"Who am I? ...I am infatuated… I am captivated… I am… your keeper. You are my charge until Aro decides otherwise." he purred never breaking eye contact with me. He sighed and leaned forward a little, still holding me gaze. "Has anyone ever told you, you smell like sugar, freesia, and…." he closed his eyes and took a deep whiff. "… strawberries."

I was starting to get uncomfortable as he inched closer. I shuffled off the bed as fast as I could. "Yes I have." I couldn't believe his nerve. "My _husband_ tells me almost everyday!"

"Technically you never married him." He stated leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

"You were there?" I asked somewhat timidly.

"Yes I was," he said supporting himself on his elbows to look at me full on. "I was there to make sure no one saw the scene you were making." He laughed and resumed grinning at the ceiling.

"How?"

"It's a gift. I have the ability to control what people see, or not see, in the case of your little psychic friend." He was looking amused. "You being the only exception of course. I understand you have that effect on a lot of people."

My jaw dropped. I sat on the bed next to him and contemplated what this meant. Did Edward even know I was missing? Would they be able to find me? Were these vampires going to kill me, or were they _just_ going to change me? Was it Aro's doing alone or the Volturi?

I looked over the rest of the room again. An opening in one of the stone walls framed the countryside and the peaking sun. Sun. Well that ruled out northern Washington.

"So… I'm like a prisoner in the castle dungeon then?" I asked mockingly.

He sat up and faced me cross-legged. His hood fell back to reveal his broad shoulders and strong neck.

"Not exactly, more like our princess locked in the tower," he then moved a piece of hair from my face. I shivered under his touch, at first thinking it was from the cold but the tingling sensation lingered.

"Well that's just great," I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed width wise.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked.

I contemplated this for a minute. "Not right now," If I was scared every time my life was at stake I'd probably be dead. Ironic. "Should I be?"

"Not right now."

We both stared at the ceiling a while longer while the sun slowly inched it's way down the bed. I was currently bathed in light while my 'keeper' was still shaded.

I was startled by a sudden light knock on the door. There was a brief sparkle when _he_ quickly moved to get it. I heard him mumble a thank you and shut the door.

"Wow, The Volturi have great taste," he said coming back towards carrying a bundle. "I don't know about you but this cloak they insist on wearing is breezy." He said sorting through the clothes he had set down. He pulled on some jeans under the cloak. There was also some bathroom products that he handed to me.

"Your not in the Volturi?" I asked confused. "What are you even doing here?"

"Ha!" he stifled a chuckle. "No, this is a one time thing. Aro promised not to kill me if I did him a favour." He pulled the cloak off over his head and rummaged for a shirt amongst the pile. His bare chest just flaunting itself in front of me. I tore my gaze to look anywhere but him. He cleared his throat and his eyes locked on mine. _Shit. _I was caught.

"Favour?" I asked blushing. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Uh, yah…" he was shifting uncomfortably. "That's where you come in."

-------------------------------

Who is this guy? What did he do to need to trade a favour for his life? And How will Bella get out of this mess??? Stay tuned hehehe how lame 

RxR Also, Should I do an Edwards POV or Alice maybe?hmmmm


	7. Chapter 7

Please Please Please tell me what you think.

I Own Nothing!

--------------------------------

"_Favour?" I asked blushing. I wasn't sure I wanted to know._

"_Uh, yah…" he was shifting uncomfortably. "That's where you come in."_

--------------------------------

"Wha…" I started, my train of thought interrupted by the door pushing open. Stepping through the threshold was my captor.

"Bella, always a vision." Aro said smiling wide armed in the door. He gracefully made his way to stand at the bottom of the bed where I was still sitting.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything for fear of stammering.

"You two getting acquainted?" He asked glancing at 'my keeper' silently communicating something I wasn't meant to get.

"Not really," I said dryly surprising myself with how confident I sounded. Confident and….angry. No. I was pissed. "In fact I don't know anything." My anger was overflowing and I couldn't stop myself, "Not why I'm here, where here even is, who he is," I gestured in his direction, "Acquainted is not how I'd describe the situation."

Aro just stood there with a vague expression while I ranted. When I was finished I remembered who I was talking to. I gasped, immediately regretting my actions.

Instead of being angry, Aro was looking amused. He held up his index finger as if to silence me a moment even though I was long since done.

"How rude of you," he said directing his comments to the other vampire in the room. "I told you Bella was our guest and as such you should welcome her. You didn't even think to introduce yourself. Tsk"

Looking back to me as if contemplating his reply he shrugged, "She was just to breathtaking in her sleep. I couldn't bare to wake her." He winked and smiled turning back to Aro. I felt a blush sting my cheeks but they were to busy staring each other down to notice.

"Well I shall leave you to it," Aro said throwing his arms in the air as if to surrender. "Bella. It's always a pleasure. I would love it if you would join me for lunch."

My heart kicked up a notch. He laughed at the effect his words had caused.

"Your lunch, my dear. How do you feel about pizza?"

I just stared back unable to calm myself.

"Great, I'll see you both then." And with that he was out of the room. I might not have noticed if it weren't for the door clicking shut behind him.

I let out a breath having not realised I was holding it in.

"Here," I started at the sound of the voice to my side. In my peripheral vision I could see he was holding some jeans and a t- shirt in his outstretched hand. "Change." He nodded to the bathroom over his shoulder. I examined my dress and muddied arms. I really did need a little bit of human time.

When I made it to the bathroom door I looked over my shoulder as he was pulling a shirt over his head. Having decided on a green tee not unlike the one he chose for me.

"Hey," I said to get his attention, "you still never introduced yourself!"

He crossed the room in a flash and grabbed my hand as if to shake it, instead he flipped it over and kissed my palm, his icy lips lingering a moment longer then necessary. Not releasing my hand he looked back to my face.

"I'm Jace," He whispered.

I took back my hand and withdrew into the washroom. He started to back away while I was closing the door.

"Rude my…" _click_.

--------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Please, Please, Please Review!**

**I Own Nothing!**

The bathroom was unnecessarily big, just like the bedroom. Instead of the stone walls I had come to expected, it was all blue and green tile with a mirror, bathtub and shower of epic proportions. I had a feeling if they could make the toilet bigger without looking absolutely ridiculous they would have.

I moved to in front of the mirror to see what kind of damage had been done.

My hair was no longer in the loose curls Alice had made the night before, but in a tangled mess of mahogany locks and hairpins. My face had a few red bumps but otherwise unscathed. My eyes traveled further down to my dress.

The vision of my torn and dirty dress forced me to tears. I was suppose to be married yesterday. Instead I felt alone and helpless. I grabbed onto the marble counter before my knees buckled. The hole in my middle pulsed once again yearning for Edward's embrace.

I collapsed in a heap on the cold floor amongst the fold of white and brown silk. My sobs were echoing off the walls and my tears were dampening the fabric.

"I'm suppose to be on my honeymoon," I groaned to no one in particular. I remembered discussing destination possibilities only a week earlier.

_Downtown Tokyo where skyscrapers blot out the sun_. A smile played on my lips.

_A deserted beach in the Caribbean_. Sigh.

_Kick everyone else out of the house for the week and have some alone time. _Perfect.

It was long past time for me to get in the shower. I stood up in a huff pushing what could have been to the back of my mind. Noting where the towels, fresh clothes, and shampoo were I reached for my zipper and gave it a swift tug… but it wouldn't budge.

I gave it another hard pull and it still wouldn't move. Staying in the dress wasn't an appealing option as I was in desperate need of a shower and so close. My only other option wasn't all that appealing either.

Once again I turned to the mirror considering the first option again. Okay so I needed a shower. I slumped my shoulder in defeat.

"Jace," I called only slightly louder then my usual tone.

There was a shuffling on the other side of the door. "Uhhh… yes?" he asked sounding confused from the other side.

I rolled my eyes just picturing how much satisfaction this would bring him. "Could you come in here please," I called, "I'm kind of, well… stuck."

The door became slightly ajar as he stuck his head around the corner. "Stuck?" he asked with a huge grin. I was looking at him in the reflection and nodded. He opened the door fully and moved slowly towards me, catlike and predatory. His playfulness a moment before seemingly gone.

"Yes…. Uh… stuck, the zipper… would you?" I asked his reflection. I glanced down at the sink trying to hide my blush but when I looked back up his eyes were still boring into my back.

Gracefully closing the distance between us he stepped in behind me. I gripped the edge of the counter preparing myself for his fight with the zipper. But it never came. Instead of reaching for it he moved closer. I felt the cool coming off of him as he moved just inches away.

He brought his hands up and traced the edge of the dress drawing closer and closer to the center. I could feel his fingers of one hand curl into a fist and apply a light pressure between my shoulder blades. The other hand lightly took hold of the dress and made a small tug. After that all that could be heard were the light scrapings of the zippers teeth as they slide apart. The other hand tracing lightly behind following the trail of my spine to the small of my back.

As stealthy as he had been coming in, he turned to leave just as fast. I watched his retreating figure when he stopped in the doorway as if to say something. "Bella, I…"

It was time to cut him off. "Thanks for the help Jace."

"Sure," he replied and closed the door.

I quickly rid myself of the dress and jumped into the shower. It was going to be a long day.

**OTay, So this chapter is fluffy, But... Do you wonder, 1>What other members of the Voultri are here? 2>What ever happened to Jacob? 3> Is Edward ever going to come to the rescue... again (roll eyes here)? hmmm. Well if you weren't you are now!! Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

I Own Nothing!! At all... Not a thing, well except for Jace (Yay me). End of Disclaimer.

--

Once again I found myself staring into the mirror. It was me. Just me. My wavy damp hair making the shirt I was wearing somewhat darker shades of green where it was touching. My almond shape eyes staring back at me. I reached up to trace my lips too see if there was anything there. What I was looking for, I don't know, as long as it explained why every vampire in North America and Europe wanted me dead, alive… or both. Just Me.

All I saw when I was finished prauding my face was an ordinary girl of little significance.

Thoughts of maybe making something of myself flit through my head, but I shruged off the idea. If I'm to be captive I shouldn't have to look good doing it.

--

Jace had changed into a black fitted tee. It showed off more detail then was really necessary, so much so I had to fight off a blush at the sight of his figure. I realized then how vulnerable I might have looked with my dress half off. Like I wasn't already at a disadvantage being a human and all.

I bent down to set the toiletries on the floor next to the discarded pile of clothes. They seem to have multiplied while I was in the bathroom. Standing upright I found myself nose to nose with Jace. He was sitting on the bed watching every gesture I made fascinated. Even sitting he came close to 3 inches taller then I was.

I decided to play oblivious and busied myself fixing the bedspread. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him watching me. Walking around towards the door then to the window and back again, his eyes never ceased to trail me. "If I do an extra special trick will I get a cookie?".

"I'm not sure if we have cookies but I might be able to find a stick of gum."

He had already annoyed me to no end and was jumping up and down on my last nerve. I was trying to figure out what it was about him that irked me so much, yet there was something familiar about him, almost comforting.

He just sat on the freshly straightened bedspread staring at me with a stupid grin. "Do you do any requests?" He chuckled.

That was it. "You know what?" I said through gritted teeth pointing a finger in his face. I never got to finish my thought as my stomach growled loud enough to fill the cavernous room.

"I know you're hungry," he said jumping off the bed merrily. After he had mentioned it I realized how hungry I actually was. I had forgotten the last time I had eaten which is never a good sign. I also had no concept of what day it was let alone what time.

As I was being towed from the room I surveyed it one last time. After spending the better part of my day here it started to feel more like a haven then cell, but now moving into the rest of the castle everything felt foreign and threatening.

Jace was keeping a brisk pace with a strong hold on my wrist. Ever so often glancing back as if to make sure I was still there. There was something else in his eyes though. A touch of worry.

"You never told me why you're here," I said trying to sound like a statement rather then a question. In spite of myself, I was itching with curiosity about Jace, along with my fears of how intertwined our fates might be.

"That's a long story. One I hope I might have time to tell you," he shot me a sad smile. " But in order to keep you in a position I might be able to share it with you, you're going to have to… behave."

"BEHAVE…"I couldn't believe him. Me. Being held against my will. Right. "You mean to say…"

"I mean to say you might have to do a few tricks to earn a few cookies and they won't be tricks as pleasant as I might have requested of you."

We were moving too fast now and as I was about to say so, I tripped. There was momentary pull on my wrist before Jace let go, I braced myself for impact, however before I made contact with the stone floor he caught me. With one hand on both of my shoulder he was facing me. My eyes were still shut from when I had prepared myself for a fall. "Bella." His voice was more gentle then before and he shook me slightly.

"Bella… please," I opened my eyes to his pleading ones. I nodded. One word repeated in my head, "_Behave_." Our noses were inches from one another. I had to look away, anywhere but his eyes.

I looked over his shoulder to see tall double doors at the end of the hall. The long walk to uncertainty. Jace released his hold on my shoulders and held out his hand as if for me to take it. I found myself reaching for his when a howl of pain came from deep within the bowels of the castle.

"What was that?" I asked feeling my eyes widen with fear.

He grabbed my wrist again with force and snarled. "None of your concern."

--

So there was two options here, give you a super long chapter with an amazing cliffhanger you're going to be royally pissed about (i still have to do it) or give you two chapters, but I couldn't wait to get this one out... the next one is going to be realy good!

Also, side note. I have this other fic that I would like some feedback on, please please please, check it out. REVEIW!


	10. Chapter 10

I own Nada (that's Spanish for nothing, tee hee or is it Portuguese hmmm? okay now I'm dumb again)

So in answer to your question. Jace and Bella. What is the nature of their relationship? Could one lonely vampire in a stress filled situation really break the connection Edward and Bella have? Well that's something I can't tell you So now that I am done being evil, On with the story!!

_--_

_Jace released his hold on my shoulders and held out his hand as if for me to take it. I found myself reaching for his when a howl of pain came from deep within the bowels of the castle._

"_What was that?" I asked feeling my eyes widen with fear. _

_He grabbed my wrist again with force and snarled. "None of your concern."_

--

I was being dragged to the end of the hall and the huge doors were coming up fast, too fast. Just as I thought we were about to crash headlong into them they opened simultaneously into a great dining hall. You could tell by the dim light in the vaulted windows that it was nearing dusk.

In the middle of the room was a large table that held countless number of pizza boxes stacked high. Also scattered around the table was a handful of vampires. Some of which I recognized, most of which I didn't.

"Bella," came a booming voice that was becoming all to familiar. On the other side of the boxes, there was Aro with his broad grin and arms wide open. He gestured towards the massive amounts of food and the chair opposite him. "Eat, you must be starved."

"I don't recommend pizza boy. The smell alone turns my stomach." A bell like voice rang out. Skipping down the other side of the table was child-like Jane. She came to a graceful stop at Aro's side and he kissed her on top of her head. She glared at me and wiped a small spot of blood from the corner of her mouth. My stomach churned at the sight of it.

"Tsk. Tsk. Darling Jane. I reminded you before you went to pay the man about being discreet." Aro scolded.

She broke her stare at me to look up at him with a pout. "But father, his poor service hardly befitted that tip you were giving him." She returned her gaze to me and put on a wicked smile. "I could only have done the world a favour by riding it of his incompetence."

I was seething. Not only had she killed a man who was there partly because of me, but she was rubbing it in.

"I'm sorry Aro, I seemed to have lost my appetite." I said standing up. "I think I'll be off to my room now." I turned to leave but two massive vampires blocked my view. I took a glance around for Jace's familiar eyes but only found several sets of red one staring back at me.

"Excuse me!" I tried to move around the pair, both of which rivalled Emmett in size.

Aro chuckled behind me. "Come now. Sit. We still have business to attend."

"Not for long. Edward will find me. And when he does you'd be best off to make yourself scarce."

If anything the vampire's smile grew wider showing off his hyper extended canines. "I find that unlikely but enlighten us. How exactly will he find you, and if he does how will he manage to free you?"

I knew that Alice would see me eventually. She had to. "It's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when he finds me and when that time comes you will be sorry you ever met me."

"You have a lot of faith in the little prophet girl, do you?" He asked. I hesitated momentarily considering what his motives might be in questioning my loyalties. After some consideration I nodded curtly.

"And you don't believe her to have weaknesses in that regard, you believe she will find you?" His wicked smile unnerved me.

His voice echoed in the back of my mind. _I never bet against Alice_. "I do."

"Perhaps it's time to meet our other guest of honour." I was confused. Who else might have anything to do with Alice? I hoped she was okay.

At that moment doors at the opposite end of the hall opened with Felix and Demetri carrying a large person with a rough sack over their head. Small bruises and cuts marked the tan flesh. The other prisoner shirt had been removed and was wearing dress pants. _Oh No_. They hastily plopped him down in a chair not far down from mine and ripped off the sack revealing Jacob's face.

His cheek was swollen. He had a cut on his eyebrow and lower lip. I noticed his head was hanging groggily as he let out a small moan.

"Jacob," I screamed about to rush to his side. Two sets of cold stone arms had me on either side. I struggled against them knowing I wouldn't get anywhere but I had to try. "What did you do to him?" I cried.

"When you're seer touched me in the Volterra I saw everything." He answered. "Including how her gifts don't work on the wolves. I thought it would be nice to have some insurance, not only so we could not be found but so you might be a little more cooperative. Release her." he said waiving his hand.

As soon as they did so I ran to the chair by Jacob and gently examined his wounds, trying not to add to his pain. "Bella," he whispered. "Bella…. Run" His voice was so weak I could barely hear him. I had hurt him yet again. He hadn't left my wedding as I had thought, he was taken from it.

"Jacob, listen to me." I pleaded with him. "Wolf out. Get as far away from here as possible. Don't worry about me."

"I'm afraid he can't," Aro chided from behind me. "The wolves transformation is directly in link with their adrenaline glands. We have been keeping his at level to low to do much of anything." He chuckled. "Funny though. I always read that werewolves were passionate and unpredictable yet he only seems concerned with your safety. I would have thought he would loathe you as he loathes us. It is unnatural."

My tears were falling on to Jacob's bare chest. Over his shoulder someone caught my eye. Jace's stare was boring into me.

"I'm sorry to say this my dear but there is no one to help you now." Jace's stare didn't waiver, "You'll find I'm you're only ally." Aro had found and exploited my weaknesses.

I broke my eye contact with Jace to look down at Jacob who had now passed out. My heart was breaking as all my hope had been taken away.

"What do you want me to do?"

--

A/n: consider this fair warning. I won't be able to update for a couple days which you should be used to by now, BUT I will type faster if you reveiw. Scout's Honour. And if I had ever been a scout that might mean something. How bout' I swear on Edward's non exsistent grave! Now that means something.


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't Own Twilight characters!

You have been warned, I don't think I like this chapter. I realize how lame I am for going there but once the idea got into my head it wouldn't leave. Please Review!

--

"_What do you want me to do_?"

About now the dread usually would have kicked in but instead my mind went numb as my body prepared itself for the trials it was about to face.

"Just a few tests," Aro spoke from much closer then I expected, "some human ones, some of our own creation. There are so very few humans we encounter that require any studying but your anomalies need to be documented before the inevitable." He paused. I could feel his eyes studying me. He reached out slowly to touch my shoulder. Test his power again, or maybe to test his control over me.

I stood up to face him full on and he continued to reach out.

"Your change," he finished.

His hand fastened on my shoulder and several things happened at once. Jacob let out a small fearful whimper; Jace let out a snarl and moved to yank me out of Aro's grasp; and my head flared with an intense pain and many images, all of Jace.

--

Little Jace chasing after a beautiful women wearing an old fashioned dress who let him catch up and then darted away again. He was thinking about how much he didn't want his Mommy to go but she said god wouldn't allow her to stay and she had to go live with him.

A young teenage Jace speaking with his father. There was love and admiration along side the anger and guilt. He felt responsible for his mothers death and his father never told him otherwise. His father was teaching him the way of the gun. The only time his father ever looked the least bit proud.

Jace not much younger then he looked now watching a young girl with long brown hair shop at the market. He decided to go buy her a deep red apple. When he first heard her voice he instantly fell in love. _Emily_.

After she got sick he was devastated. Out walking the street late one night he ran into a woman in an alley. She was standing over a corpse and her eye's gleamed red in the light. "Mom?"

She explained to him she was different and just making sure he was okay. The feeling going through him were relief and disgust. If his Mom could survive maybe there was a way for Emily. He begged her to help but she refused on her masters behalf. He asked to speak with to him.

Master Aro she called him. He agreed to speak with Jace as long as he would be changed and under one other condition. A boon of his choice to be decided when he pleased for whatever Jace asked for. Aro agreed to change Emily like he did his mother. But they were too late.

Jace's change was easy compared to his heartbreak. The thought of Emily overpowered any pain the change brought, but he left his mother and the Volturi to drink the blood of animals. No more women would die at his hands.

Most of his memories for the last 72 years had remain the same. He read a lot and stayed to himself. Found out about his gifts. In his human life it was easy for him to make people believe in untruths. Now he could change reality itself.

Then one day he got called upon for his boon. Aro asked him to change a girl and assist him in retrieving her. When they got to a wedding procession, he was asked to make himself and a few members of the guard invisible. At first they took down a werewolf and no one noticed which they wouldn't because he was controlling what they saw. Then the bride caught his attention. _Emily_.

Aro started clapping and the only one to looked their way was her. Everyone else was seeing what he made them see. She however only saw them. Aro called her Bella. She was not his.

This girl 'Bella' was to be in his charge and he had to make her comfortable until Aro did what it was he planned. Then Jace could change her and be done, or so he thought. He watched her sleep in her wedding gown and couldn't tear his eyes away. She spoke in her sleep mostly of Jacob and Edward. He wondered who was the one she was going to marry and felt instantly jealous. No girl had made him feel this way since he was human. He would change her as he promised and the he would never see her again.

Then Aro asked for her to join him for a meal. He was getting more and more nervous while they talked. Apparently the werewolf was 'Jacob' and Jace found himself angry at her for being so reckless. When Aro touched her he went insane and feared for her safety. Couldn't help himself when he wrenched her out of Aro's….

--

I was on the floor clutching my he after Jace dropped me. All his thoughts _ever_ were now in my head and if I concentrated I could pull each one out. The very predominant ones were on the surface and images of how Jace saw me flashed through my head. He helped me stand up when I started to stumble to my feet.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. My head was still throbbing.

Aro was looking at me incredulously. "I don't know my dear. Maybe you could shed some light on it for all of us."

I cursed myself for showing pain. Now they would only test me further.

"Don't think we haven't noticed your outburst, I will find out sooner or later. If you don't tell me it seems we'll have to harm your friend here," he gestured to Jacob's slumped passed out form.

Not Jacob. "I saw things." I said after deciding between my pain or Jake's, "I saw every thought Jace ever had up until he tackled me." There was a collective gasp in the room. Jace looked absolutely horrified

"Well that is interesting." Aro looked calculating. "Why could that be?"

A vampire waiting in the near by shadows approached. He was wearing a white lab coat with many pens and a pocket protector sticking out and still looked like he belonged on the inside cover of GQ. Aro reached out to grab hold of his outstretched hand more eager then Bella had ever seen him.

The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile. "Bella," he asked, "have you ever been touched by two vampires whose gifts don't work on you?"

I had to think back. I couldn't recall… No. Never.

Aro's smile broadened in my silence. He nodded to the lab vamp next to him who furiously scribbled onto a clipboard I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Interesting… very interesting."

--

Did you ever realize she has never been touched by two vamps whose powers don't work on her. Alice/Edward, Jasper/Edward, Alice/Jasper None of which really fall under that category.

I feel like a dork. Anyway, Bella is still human just a very weird one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any recognizable characters. Steph does.

Sorry guys. I've been spending so much time on my other story that this one took second place. I really like this chapter (edited version). Not much happens but there isn't any fluff. Just a very angry Bella. I still love where this is going. Show me the love that is reviews and I will show you more chapters and faster.

--

Numb, sitting in an examination room and alone, I curled in on myself on the chair staring at the floor. I was grateful for the more or less peaceful environment but the forebodeing silence kept me on edge.

Those last few days of testing were a blur. **Sensory Overload Program **was printed on the top of one of the manila folders laid out on the desk in front of me. **Patient: Isabella Swan.**

_Cullen_. I mentally cursed even though it was only a half truth.

I thought back to the 'program' as they put it. A black room with televisions covering the surface of every wall. Some large, some small; all randomly displaying pictures for different lengths of time. After a while all the pictures seemed to form a story. I couldn't put it to memory though because the loud ambient screeching and wailing noises accompanied by strobe lights made it hard to concentrate. Of those days I don't remember much. I don't even remember sleeping because any state I was in was not an escape from the consciousness.

It was an uncomfortable chair, but compared to the cold steel slab I had been laid out on, it was welcoming. I also realized how much I took the ability to blink for granted. My eyes had been propped open for the better part of the testing.

They had me dressed in the same white ribbed tanktop and bottoms I had been in the last… I don't know how long. It was a nondescript room with an empty desk (except for the folders) and one black scuff on the polished white floor. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the simplicity of a shoe scuff. It made some sense, as so little had in the black room.

"Bella?… Isabella?" A hand waived in front of my face. I glanced up momentarily taking note of the lab coat vampire from before, pocket protector and all. After that mental check I resumed staring at the floor while hugging my knees to my chest.

"How are we feeling today?" he asked keeping his tone pleasant and conversational.

"Peachy." I replied with less enthusiasm.

"Any dizziness, headaches," he was speaking with his hands as if to get the point across, "…cravings?" He asked. _Cravings_. That's a weird thing to ask.

"Water." I said my voice scratchy. They must not have thought dehydration would affected their tests much.

"Hmmm." He noted inside the manila folder with speed. The only reason I knew he had opened it at all was the small draft created when the folder closed. "Well I thought maybe you would like an update." I rolled my eyes but he seemed oblivious, not grasping that his studying me was plenty more interesting to him then it was to the subject. I wondered briefly if the lab rat was ever consulted after seeking out his cheese or having his brain shocked.

"The blood tests came along well. Plenty DNA to sift through yet, but may shed some light on your condition… levels are off…" _Well, Mr Rat, It seems you don't find the cheese faster after 2 volts,_ "...giving us some trouble…. few more tests…" _ how does that make you feel?_ "...nothing to be worried about." I allowed him to drone for a while catching a few words here and there.

I heard the metal on metal scrape of a drawer opening and another manila folder was laid out on the desk. **Sensory Deprivation Program**, printed in the top corner. _Oh Joy._

Two men I hadn't heard enter the room drew up alongside me. Muscle One and Muscle Two as I had come to call them. My escorts to the next nightmarish room. I stood and made my way toward the door. After an awkward shuffle I opened it myself and saw Jace leaning against the wall solemnly, staring intently at me.

I found myself furious with him for allowing them to treat me this way and then had to scold myself. _What am I thinking? He is them_. I forced my angry gaze to the floor, unwilling to look at him further. Our footsteps echoed in the hallway, I wondered if Jace was still following. They herded me down the corridor to the left until abruptly stopping in front of the room I had just been taken out of a few hours prior.

_No_. I started to tremble. I couldn't do that again. I would break. Vampire after vampire tested my defences since I left the horrid room and there had been no change. I was still unaffected by mental powers and could still conduct them, especially when a friends life was threatned. Why would they insist I do it again?

I turned a pleading look at the only familiar face. "Not again." I whispered helplessly closing my eyes against the tears. "Please."

He said nothing. I took a few steps backward through the now open door and took a look around. Instead of being greeted by rows and rows of televisions. The room was empty. A mirror took up the better part of the back wall through which I could feel several sets of eyes on me. A lone light bulb hung from the ceiling.

Muscle One came through behind me, a tray of mush and a glass of water in hand. He set it down and backed out the door locking it shut behind him. I paced a moment before the light shut out. Blackness. Never had I felt so alone, and so aware of my company.

I got to my knees and felt around for the tray. It had to be here somewhere. The room wasn't big. I had almost given up hope when my fingers brushed over the raised metal sides.

Water.

I took a sip quickly and rejoiced in the familiar smooth texture when my taste buds were assaulted with a sickly sweet and salty taste. As fast as I recognized the familiar metallic scent in the glass I wretched the entirety of my nearly empty stomach on the floor. Blood.

"You spiked my water!!" I was livid screaming in the direction I thought the two way mirror might be. Then I felt it. What I wanted. What I craved. I wanted more.

The many images that had been repeating in my waking and sleeping hours came back to me, the random ones all but forgotten. This was the story they told. My story. And it wasn't the one of the fairytales I had read many times over. I may have found my Prince Charming, but I couldn't see my happily ever after.

I tried my best not to give in to the thirst but before I knew it the glass had been drained. I stared horrified at the blackness that would have been my hands. _Huh_, t_hat can't be good_.

--

Do you remember the prologue? Do you remember the dream? Who will die and who will get the girl? And is the girl alive? Let me know who you think guys.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any twilight characters, consider yourselves disclaimed.

Hey guys, so I edited the last chapter some. I don't think I made it better but it might make more sense if you were confused. Anyway, two major revelations in the last two chapters. Bella conducts powers under certain conditions and now she has been brainwashed into craving blood. OMC. This is a short and sweet chapter just for you. RxR

--

"Now let me get this straight," I said tunelessly. It was my fourth day in the black room. The only way to track them were the two meals a day Muscle One and Two switched off bringing me. The door opened a crack for my second serving of mush today. Goody.

"You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up." I flashed him my biggest smile. "You put the lime in the coconut, Now doesn't that feel better." He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"I have most definitely gone crazy," I muttered to no one in particular.

A speaker on the wall crackled to life, "You could say that again."

I shot to my feet at the noise. "Jace?" I whispered questioningly to the darkness.

"Yeah it's me. You know, you should really think about learning a new song." His laughter made my heart jump. I was so excited to hear another persons voice other than my own and at the same time was wishing he would just go away.

"I'm so glad you find my predicament entertaining," I sat back down and played with the hem of my shirt. "At least one of us does." I mumbled under my breath wondering how well the microphone picked up on his end.

"Plenty of people are finding it interesting," he stated all trace of joking gone from his voice, "I hope you don't believe I'm one of them."

_Yeah right_. "It's not like I see you doing anything about it." I shot an angry look at the glass. It wasn't fair that he could see me and all I could see was dark. I hoped that my stare hurt him as much as I was hurting inside.

The door which I had turned my back on cracked open a bit and then shut again. "I'm really sorry about that."

I jumped a foot off the ground from his voice sounding so near. Then I pulled him into a hug and sobbed. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and his cool hands felt good through my shirt. Anything would have felt good at this point.

"I'm scared Jace." I sobbed through my tears. "I don't know what to do. I went through everything I could have done differently and I… I … there is no hope for me. Is there?" It was still dark. I just held on to him trying to even out my breathing.

"No." He said matter of factly. Behind his voice I could hear him struggling to come to terms with it.

"How are you here? Now?" I asked hesitantly, wondering how he was allowed into the room.

He let out a breathy laugh that ruffled my hair. "There are two guys in the booth that are still listening to your 32nd rendition of Lime and the Coconut." He smiled into my shoulder.

I let out a laugh of my own and pulled back. "You could…" I started and bit my tongue before I could go further. I wouldn't have him sacrifice himself for me.

"You know as well as I do, there would be no coming back from that." He sounded as if he wanted me to talk him into it. After seeing his every thought I knew all I had to do was ask. It had crossed his mind more then once. He alone had a power I could use to my advatage.

"I'd never ask that of you."

"And that why you have no hope." he said sadly while moveing slowly towards the door.

"Jacob?" I said it as a question.

He let out a short growl. "I don't understand you're relationship with the dog but I'm making sure they don't hurt him."

"Why?"

"Because I know it would hurt you." And then he was gone.

I ate my food, if it could be called that, and drank my spiked water. After I was finished I sat in silence.

"Thank you." I whispered hoping he could hear me. "…thank you." then settled in for sleep.

--

Don't worry. Bella won't be captive much longer. I have a very action packed climax coming up for you guys and maybe another dream sequence. If you want a very different Edward story then you should check out **You Bite: A Love Story **that I will be putting the second chapter up of right away here. REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Not Stephanie Meyer Am I! Disclaimed You Have Been.

The action is so coming up. I was going to do this chapter and the next together to give you one mind blowing chapter and then I decided to give you two pretty good chapters. Great even. Thank you so much for reviewing. Only 3 on the last chapter. I want more. I'm greedy and selfish. These 3 people made my week still, so round of virtual applause for mowz(your awesome), cherifitzs(dido) and last but not least (or shortest), hopelesslydevotedtoedward123 (thats a mouthful) -Tish

--

My back was cold and my wrist were held in place. I let out a fitful groan.

"Bella"

My eyes shot open as the velvety voice surrounded me. "Edward." He was behind me, enveloping me in his arms. Tears escaped my eyes and slid down my face past my chin. "Edward," I sobbed out loud. "You have no idea how much I've needed you." My hands were being held firmly at my sides while I struggled to grab hold of him.

"Bella, you have to hold on okay. Just a bit longer." His voice was distant and shaky. "Just hold on…"

"CLEAR."

A shock rocketed through my body. It wasn't the same pleasant feeling Edward always left me with. I searched the darkness for him anyway. I tried to call his name but my voice caught in my throat.

"Bella, hold on. You have to hold on." _What was Jace doing here_? Hold on to what. "I need you here."

"Charge to 250. CLEAR"

Another jolt to my system and then a steady beeping filled my ears. I gasped for air I hadn't realized I was missing. I tried to open my eyes but they remained shut. I still couldn't move my hands but it wasn't for a lack of trying. They were being pinned down by some sort of straps and I was lying on a stone cold metal examination table.

I held onto my last shred of dignity by not crying at the loss of the beautiful figment of my imagination. I would give anything to be back in Edward's arms. Even if it wasn't real.

I felt some ice cold lips on my forehead and my hair being brushed away from my sweaty face.

"What the hell happened?" screamed an enraged Jace. I cringed at the sound, trying to hide myself in the table with little success. "You killed her. How could you let that happen? You're a doctor for fck sake."

"I have a doctorate in psychological anthropology, that is not the same thing. From what I can tell, her body is having trouble sustaining itself." The "Dr." was obviously cooling down too, after Jace's outburst. "After she went into shock we had no way of feeding her. We didn't bother with bringing that type of long term equipment."

Footstep could be heard pacing back and forth on the concrete floor.

"Besides," I recognized the voice of the lab vamp now, "It's your job to kill her, not mine." He finished off with a laugh.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I didn't hear anything. No banter, no footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Jace standing alone with his back to me. He turned around and bore into me, his eyes filled with hate. When he noticed mine were open he rushed to my side. I cringed away from his black eyes.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he placed a hand on either side of my head and forced me to meet his stare. The hate had drained from his eyes but they were still black. I wondered when the last time he fed was. I nodded. I was okay. I think.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He lowered his face to mine and when I realized what was coming I tried to hide in the table again. It gave as much this time as it had before. The cold steel was touching my back where my shirt had lifted. My ankles and hands were cuffed by leather straps attached to the table. I had nowhere to go to.

In an instant his lips were on mine. He had closed his eyes while mine had almost popped out of my head in surprise. I pulled harder against the cuffs. When nothing else worked I opened my mouth. He let out a groan of pleasure while I bit down hard on his lower lip.

"Ow." He exclaimed pulling his arm across his face.

I laughed in disbelief. "You're telling me, I think I chipped a tooth. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN."

He smiled, though hurt flashed behind his eyes. "Sorry," he shrugged all traces of hurt replaced by those of relief, "I'm just really glad you're alright." I smiled back at him.

"Me too." Aro appeared in the doorway… again. "It would have been most unfortunate for you to not live on after your death."

Fear crossed over Jace's features. He dropped his head to hide his face from Aro's. I could tell he was wondering the same as me. How much had Aro actually witnessed? He didn't leave us hanging long.

"Touching moment you two were having. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

--

Is Aro mad? Jealous? Okay that's big ewww for those of you with dirty minds. Just jealous of thier closeness. Anyway. I will update soon. tell me if I'm going the right direction. Or if it's too slow. Is it too slow? Down. Left. Submit Review. Easy as pushing a button.


	15. Chapter 15

So I was going to get this out yesterday but it didn't happen. Not much left after this one. I think 3 chapters.

I hope this one clears up any (hopefully all) confusion. This one has me worried. I'm desperate to know what you think.

--

"_Touching moment you two were having. I hope I didn't interrupt anything_."

"NO." We both stammered a little too quickly.

Aro smile broadened. "Good, Eric wants to take your vitals again. Would you mind waiting out in the hall, Jace?"

Jace regarded him momentarily but obviously had no choice in the matter. "No problem." He looked back at me and his eyes hardened some. "I'll be right back." I watched his retreating figure. When he was gone the lab vamp, Eric, started in on me again appearing as fast as he had left.

"You gave us quite a scare for a minute there." He smile insincerely. "We were waiting out your catatonic state but it seems you just… gave up."

"Catatonic?" I asked. Wouldn't I have remembered something like that? Duh.

"Yes, it seems that the SD Program (Sensory Deprivation) didn't agree with you after 4 weeks. You became non responsive." I felt him fiddle with the blood pressure cuff and watched as he adjusted some needles on a stainless steel tray. "You're brain activity was off the charts though. It's the only reason you weren't changed. If you were a vegetable, the effects of the change may have been interesting to study." He let out a wistful sigh. "Because you're brain was active, we thought it best to wait." He tapped a needle and a stream of liquid shot out the end as he depressed the gauge. The shimmering clear liquid was pushed into my IV. "There we go." He nodded to Aro, grabbed his clipboard and exited the room leaving the sound of pen scratches in his wake.

"How about your guest?" Aro smiled coming closer to me. The proximity he was keeping himself made me uncomfortable. He was now close enough to rest his hands on the end of my bed.Instead he kept them folded in front of his long crimson robe, then he nodded to the door.

Jacob came through the door a little more agile then the last time I saw him. "Bella!" He exclaimed. I wanted nothing more then to embrace him but was still restrained. He was held back by Muscle Two, struggling against him.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He asked sarcastically. "Bite her?" He looked at Aro who shared a meaningful look with him. I realized he had spent as much time here as I had.

Aro shook his head 'no'. "Maybe now you will be less likely to give up…" Aro gave me a similar look as the one he had with Jacob, "Some reason to live for a few more tests."

"What is he talking about Bells?" Jacob asked me, his eyes pleading. "What's going on here?"

Guilty. I didn't want Jacob to think I had given up on him. Even if he couldn't wolf out he would be hurt to think I had lost faith. Aro chuckled. "Seems selfish Bella here gave up. She stopped fighting. We had to bring her back."

I was right. He did look hurt and once again it was my doing. He was shaking with anger.

"It won't happen again." Aro said confidently.

With a wave of his hand he dismissed Muscle and Jake after reminding them to have his adrenal glands emptied again. "Can't have another close call like last time." Jacob had a look of defeat turning out into the hallway without saying goodbye.

Aro watched fascinated as I silently shed tears. Jace came in a few minutes later. I tried to wipe my tears away but my hands were still cuffed at my sides. He slid his palms over my cheeks to dry them. He hesitantly pulled his hands away and settled with resting them on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

The two vampires in the room stood in silence while I stared at nothing. It seemed like a long time before Aro made his move.

I heard the rustling of his cloak as he moved to Jace's side and patted his shoulder. From my angle it looked like a comforting gesture. I knew that he had ulterior motives. Aro's eyes glazed over while he sorted through Jace's recent memories and I decided to make my move. I had enough play with the restraints I could move my hand the 3" to meet Jace's. When I made contact I put all my concentration into using the abilities the people testing me were trying to control.

Once again all the thoughts that stood out were his of me.

**Aro.**

I saw him considering Edward request to kill himself. I flinched at the memory, though that wasn't Aro's reaction. He was amused. When he asked for Edward's hand he saw how Edward couldn't read my mind. Sorrow washed over him when he thought I had died and he couldn't meet this creature. Me.

When I showed up a day later he was overjoyed. Asked me to join the guard and when I refused, promised himself he would do anything to have me. By his side. A confidant, powers beyond his imagination. He wanted to know how and why I was the way I was… am. He considered not letting me go but knew the Cullen's wouldn't allow it without a fight.

His deal to let me live if only I was changed was immediately regretted. If he found out about me as a human then maybe he'd be able to find more like me.

News of our wedding reached him from the most unlikely of sources. Another coven of animal drinkers in Alaska who also feared the Cullen's to be growing too strong. Knowing my change was imminent, he decided it was the perfect time to "check up" on me.

Jace was another factor in his plan. He knew what his past love looked like and thought this punishment enough for leaving Italy all those years ago. He saw me accepting Jace faster then he would have liked and was jealous. Wanting me to accept him as fast. Then I conducted his power. I saw Jace's mind.

I was becoming more and more fascinating to Aro; a plaything, a possession.

Eric found out through my blood testing why I could conduct these abilities. He was actually quite amazed himself that they hadn't thought of it before. I was the first human in history to be bitten by a vampire and not either die or change.

He tried multiple times to recreate the bond, the trace amount of venom in the blood. Each girl dying in the process. I grieved mentally for all the women killed. Aro's thoughts chanted, _she's special, she's special, she's special_. He watched me in the Sensory Deprivation room drinking my blood fix everyday like a good little girl. He was proud. And then I stopped moving, my breathing slowed down and he panicked. His paternal instincts kicked in full force as he sat next to my hospital bed.

When I died he felt something he never felt before. He cared that I wasn't going to be there. He scarcely felt that strong about his brothers. No, I was special. The testing was almost complete. I felt relieved. Then I saw what was in store for me….

I moved my hand away from Jace subtly. He had a confused look as he stared back and forth between my hand and me. I shrugged it off as a fearful tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't allow _that_ to happen to me.

"Um… do you think we could have a second alone?" I directed my question to Aro. He nodded politly and left the room.

"I figured it out… who you remind me of, why I am so comfortable around you?"

"Who?"

"Jacob."

"The wolf, What? You starting in on the insults now?"

"No. It's one of the highest compliments you can get from me. You took care of me, no questions asked. I like to think that you care about me without all the stupid stuff that brought us here." I was remembering the beach where I flirted with Jacob, and poorly I might add, to get something from him. "You do don't you?"

"More than anything."

I thought of my Edward. His eyes, his lips, our love. It was pure and true.

"I need you to do something for me."

Then I thought of another story. The one about the third wife. I used to think I was like her. She was completely unselfish and what I was about to do was the most selfish thing I could think of.

"Anything."

"Kiss me." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt like I was betraying Edward the worst possible way. It wasn't until Jace's mouth crashed into mine that my actions caused my heart to ache.

Another thing Jace and Jake had in common. I kissed him back. Our lips danced together and his cold hands on my face sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes and fought to remember the task at hand.

"Jace, my hand." I mumbled against his lips. His one hand held my hair while his other hand unbuckled my wrist. The same hand with the scar on it. Ironic. His lips never left mind while I grabbed his face and sat up as best I could with three appendages still strapped to the table.

I pulled away breathless for a moment and looked into his eyes. A smile tugged on his lips and I couldn't help but return it. I leaned in and rested my cheek against his.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and he quirked his eyebrow. In that moment I slammed my free hand home and felt his teeth break the skin.

Jace pulled back with a horrified expression as blood dribbled down his jaw.

"For Emily." I offered him my broken palm as blood pooled in its center. He took it hesitantly and drank deeply. Then the familiar fire filled my veins.

--

Please review. I really hope this chapter was okay.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been way too long guys. I can't even blame my other stories because they haven't been updated either. This story is close coming to an end. How Did We Get Here still has a little ways to go. It's my baby so check it out, but this story was my first so it still means a lot to me. REVIEW PLEASE!

--

"What have you done?" I heard Aro cry in between my screams of agony after those first few moments. The fiery pain was spreading from my arm down the length of my body. In comparison to the blood that was becoming infected, my other senses were numb.

It didn't take long before it reached my entire system. Behind my closed eyes all I could see was my white hot pain. When I tried to open them I couldn't see any better. The moving shapes weren't discernable from one person to the next. Anything they said was lost between screams of pain. My screams.

The blackness consumed me.

--

I opened my eyes to Jace's golden ones staring back at me. It wasn't really waking because nothing I had done in the last couple days resembled sleep. I'd never sleep again. "How are you feeling?" He asked brushing away some of the sweat covered bangs.

"It hurt's." I said relishing in the coolness of his finger tips while I writhed with pain.

"It's almost over," he said assuring himself as much as me. My back arched as I let loose one last gut wrenching scream and my heart stopped.

I sat upright fast startling Jace. We were alone in the room and I and wanted to take advantage of it. I quickly took in my surroundings. It was the same room they gave me when I first came. I looked out the window at the overcast sky and saw snow covered the treetops below.

"How long do we have?" I asked him fast and hushed, surprising myself with the fluidness of my speech. The whole question took less the a second and the words felt familiar on my tongue but at the same time, foreign. My voice was the same but smoother.

"Not long." He said pulling himself together after my outburst. He gestured with his head over his shoulder to the wall. My eyes adjusted quickly and I could see every detail vividly. A crack in the grout between stones. A drip of paint on the baseboards. And a pinhole camera I must have missed from my previous stay in the room.

I ran to the window and waged the height of the long drop. I looked down from this window once before and never would have dreamed of jumping it. Even in this new body it seemed a risk I couldn't take.

This new body. I didn't even know what I looked like. This hard shell was just as foreign as my newfound sight and hearing… hearing that picked up on the footsteps echoing in the hallway. Time enough to look in the mirror later. At least I hoped there was.

"He's coming," I turned back to an open jawed Jace. I let out a exasperated sigh when he didn't move but I didn't know what I intended him to do. I didn't know what to do with myself. I crossed the room and grabbed hold of Jace. I wanted to be prepared before Aro entered the room. If my power had to do with contact I wanted to know about it before Aro did.

'Concentrate'. I closed my eyes and imagined a green light. I tried to project it.

_She's beautiful_. I heard him think. _What is she doing_? "Oh my…" his voice sounded.

The door opened swiftly and I opened my eyes just in time to see the small light I created wink out. Jace had an astonished look on his face, Aro didn't seem to have notice. He musn't have seen it.

"Ah Bella." He appraised me silently and circled Jace and I. "You're quite a vision, though I really had no doubt."

_Don't let him touch me. Don't let him touch me_. Jace chanted in his head though I had no clue as to why. I lifted my hand from his arm momentarily and was cut off from his frantic thoughts. I shot him a meaningful glance and silently nodded by looking up and down. I watched as Aro circling drew nearer and nearer and focused my attention on honing Jace's gift.

I thought about my pain from a third person stand point. _Let him see_. I thought to myself as he held out his hand to touch Jace's shoulder subtly. I moved Jace an inch in the last moment. Aro thought otherwise. I knew Aro could block most powers but he believed it when the only new memories of Jace's were the ones I projected of my change.

A smile broke on Aro's face as he released the fake shoulder. " And to think there were rumours of you betraying me."

Jace stiffened slightly in my grip. _No. No. no. He knows_. Knows what? "My brother believes the Cullen's are on the move, though with the wolf around his sight is sketchy at best. Most of the Council are pointing fingers. A lot of them in your direction. Anything in particular that might lead them to believe that?" He asked.

'The Cullen's are on the move' repeated in my head. A little hope flared in my belly. And a little hunger flared at the back of my throat. Not hunger, thirst.

"I don't know, sir." Jace recovered quickly. Aro finished his last round and reached for my hand. He made no attempt to hide his intentions. I tightened my grip on Jace's arm desperate for some familiarity as Aro's hand was offered to me. The illusion I had a choice was shattered when a low growl came from Aro's throat at my hesitation.

"I'm putting a great deal of trust in you Isabella." he all but dismissed Jace's accusation. He had never had reason to doubt his power before. He was already underestimating me. I could use that to my advantage.

I held tighter still to my friends arm tough for selfish reason. I needed to know what he was hiding and now. I could control Jace's power when I was touching him. I hoped I still had access to Aro's. I took his hand gently.

--

Jace was looking through some tattered clothes. He tossed a wallet over his shoulder and continue searching through a black jacket that was torn. _Where is it_? He was getting restless. A dried up pink rose fell from the lapel. _Bingo_. He pulled out a black cell phone. Jace's cell phone had been confiscated as a security precaution.

The phone was off. Jace silently prayed the dog turned it off for the reception and it hadn't just died. He pushed the power button and squeezed his eyes shut while he listened to the powering up jingle. The battery still had two bars. He silently cheered and hoped his luck hadn't run out.

Now what are the chances wolf boy has his girlfriend's fiancés number. He scrolled through the phone book.

**E Black. M Black**. No Cullen. He quickly checked the phone log.

**Bloodsucking Fiend - Home**. Jace rolled his eyes. Now came the part he wasn't looking forward to. Send.

There was half a ring before an anxious voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, I need to speak to Edward." There was a door crashing open in the background.

'What do you mean you don't know who it is? Didn't you see this call coming Alice?' There was no reply to the question just a quick shuffling of the phone.

"Who is this?" A male voice came on.

"I'm looking for Edward." Jace repeated himself.

"This is. What's it about?" The voice growled but sounded hopeful.

Jace let out a deep troubled sigh. "She's here. I don't have much time. You need to come to Canada. The Northwest Territories, not far north of the Saskatchewan border. I don't know more then that."

"What do you mean? Where's Bella? Is she okay?" He fired off question at vampire speed.

Jace ignored his questions. "Bring back up. Lots of it. You have 2 days."

"What happens in 2 days?" he asked.

"You're not going to like it." A scream echoed down the hallway and Jace quickly hung up and ran to tend to Bella. All he had to do was wait.

--

"Trust dear girl." Aro continued without pause. "Please don't prove I have misplaced it." A brief look of disappointment crossed his features after releasing my palm.

A wide grin spread across my face. "No Aro, I'm you're girl." I said my thoughts racing. I would get to see my Edward soon. Today. I had to find a way to bring the fight to him. "Vampire. I'm you're vampire."

"That you are." He didn't seem fazed at all by my sudden change of heart, "Why don't we retire to the foyer for a snack?"

Well that was easy. No better place to start a fight then close to the door. "Yes," I said hoping I could control myself around my 'snack'. "Let's."

--

Next chapter you will find out what 'that' was Bella saw Aro planning and ... DUNDUNDUN EDWARD!! What did you think?


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE, Don't stop reading!**

**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I'm the first to admit when I'm wrong and not updating since July is... well wrong! You decide a befitting punishment and I'll try to make sure it gets carried out. This story was after **_**Eclipse**_** and there had been no **_**Breaking Dawn**_** and I lost my drive. I hope I can make up for it. Thank MissyAnn7448 for getting my butt in gear.**

**I didn't get as far as I thought I would with this chapter so the story might be a little longer than I anticipated. **

**SORRY**

Our soft footfalls echoed loudly in the familiar corridor. I watched my feet which normally would have been clumsy and uncoordinated, now they were sure and graceful.

Right. Left. Right. Left. My feet were bare and the gown I wore swished around my ankles.

We were heading towards the same large doors Jace had led me through to the large dining hall. I knew from my previous time in the room that the foyer was just off it. My thoughts were torn between those of Edward, escape, and blood. It shamed me how famished I was and my craving. But this was what I asked for, what I so desperately wanted. Blood lust was a package deal.

I heard the soft chattering of a crowd on the other side of the doors we were approaching. A small fearful whimper also caught my attention. I could only assume that it was 'dinner', though I had no intention of harming them. My first objective would have to be to get the innocent away from danger; from me.

Aro walked a few step ahead of us. Jace and I walked side by side with a few guards to the back of us. I took Jace's palm in mine, only momentarily surprised when I didn't find it cold; I shot him a quick glance trying to communicate some before we got to the hall.

_How'd you do that? Aro didn't touch me, why am I not dead? Can you hear me, that's the only explanation... you can hear my thoughts?_

His frantic thoughts rang in my head. I looked up then down which he caught as he was gawking at me openly. The guard paid no mind to his staring as they were watching me closely as well, but for a very different reason.

_How?_

I rolled my eyes because a) I had no clue and b) I hadn't had enough time to figure that out myself.

_What's the plan? Run_? He asked hopeful.

He knew that was not an option but thought to try it first.

_Fight?_

Aro shot a smile over his shoulder as he reached for the door. He was going to make a theatrical entrance with his prize possession in tow... me. I smiled back as fear raked through my body. What if I couldn't pull this off?

I shook my head 'no' to Jace, though fighting would most assuredly be involved.

_Rescue? _He question sounding less enthused.

"Where's the mutt... and where's my meal?" I demanded as confidentially as I could manage. The arrogance in my voice befitting of a whiney toddler. The vampires behind us glanced back and forth between Aro and me; probably awaiting orders for my punishment for being disrespectful. I hoped I hadn't stepped too far as Aro appraised me with his hand on the door.

I asked the question for Jace's benefit hoping he would understand who needed the saving.

_I understand_. He confirmed.

A smirk hinted on Aro's face and the guards relaxed. "Anything for you, dear Bella." He pushed the door open and the chatter stopped abruptly. The whimpering however remained.

A heavenly smell assaulted my nose. I nearly lost my mind with the heady aroma when Jace's hand clenched mine more tightly. I heard a loud crack that sounded like a finger popping out of its socket.

_Sorry_. He thought as he had indeed popped out a knuckle_. _It felt more annoying than painful. _Hold your breath_.

I did. It made it more manageable to control my blood lust but the hunger wasn't going anywhere. Sitting dead center of the long table was a young girl, a little younger than me. Her face was tear stained and her pulse pounding wildly.

_Let go now or they'll be suspicious_. I tried to keep my face passive from our silent conversation. I'll wait for your_ signa_l.

I let go and took a step towards the chair. I could see how fragile the girl was. I was just a fragile only days before. Her head snapped my direction. She probably figured out that I was the 'she' all the vampires in the room whispered about since her arrival. Her fearful expression was the only thing keeping me in the moment. I continued to hold my breath and rein my control.

I put a hand on her shoulder in effort to comfort her. She flinched away from my touch. I had never had anyone flinch away from my touch out of fear before. "Ssshhhhhh." I hushed gently.

Aro took my comforting actions as was to be expected. "Playing with your food?"

_Plan. Plan. I needed a plan._

"You're restraint is commendable but hardly necessary."

"Um..."

Okay, so I was no good at thinking on my feet. Anything up until now had been a stroke of luck or one stroke closer to my downfall. That was still yet to be decided. That is why I was thankful when a large crash echoed in the foyer.

It was the first time I had ever seen fear in Aro's ever calm face. Everyone's eyes in the room left me and focused on their leader.

"Who is it?" Aro asked his talented brother.

"I don't know." He replied staring intently at the corner of the door that was rocked again with another loud crash. "I can't read it but there's a few of them."

Jace caught my eye and I nodded. All the vampires around the table had surged forward, between me and the door with their attentions all on the ladder.

I covered the girl's mouth and moved back toward the other end of the hall where Jace had pointed. Once we reached the open archway I heard the door crack against the strain. One more large blow and the door exploded inward in a shower of splinters and fury masses.

I counted nine gargantuan hairy forms against the thirty something vampires; most of which had abilities that had been tested on me.

A fight broke out as the most pungent scent I had ever smelled hit my nostrils. One of the masses bounded towards me after ripping the jugular of one of the smaller guards.

I pushed Jace and the girl out of view and met the big pup half way. No matter how dire the situation, he was still a sight for sore eyes. "Seth." I opened my arms wide. He ignored them and started dragging me around the corner by the one arm he had caught in his jaw.

_Get her to safety. Get Bella too safety_. He repeated in his head.

"Get me to safety?" I huffed.

He stopped short his eyes portraying his surprise but only momentarily before moving again. _Edward said I had one objective_.

"Edward!" I knew he was coming but Seth's confirmation lifted my spirits.

_Yes. He was dealing with...more than a couple vamps outside._

I felt a twinge of panic but knew we had to move on. "Don't you have to listen to Sam? Didn't he tell you to get Jacob?"

We were around the corner now and his eyes sparked interest. _Jacobs alive?_ He asked disbelievingly.

I looked over to Jace who was holding onto the girl. She appeared to have calmed down but eyed at me cautiously.

"Yes, he's alive."

Seth's thoughts got excited. _Where is he? This is a rescue mission. One down, one to go... _he looked at the girl beside me and his thought became fuzzy yet focused. _She's human!_ He concluded and couldn't tear his gaze away. He suddenly became very protective over the young girl and her protection became of dire importance to him as well. With great difficulty he looked back to me. _Let's make it a hat trick._

"Where's Jake?" I asked Jace now that everyone was on board. The girl let out a fearful cry at the sound of my voice. Jace patted her hair and Seth growled at the action.

"This way." He got up and started to move down the corridor. "He's in the dungeon."

"Dungeon?" I asked sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." He didn't break stride or his hold on the girl. "Let's make this fast."

"Right." I sighed.

There were only so many things that could go wrong with that statement.

"BELLA." A velvety voice screamed. My dead heart nearly jumped into my throat. I peeked around the corner to see his bronze head weaving through the battle. He delivered a perfect blow to one guards face and made contact with a lab vamps shin; effectively snapping ones neck and the others knee, respectively.

"Edward." The name passed my lips before I could help it. His head snapped my direction and our eyes locked. His face became awash with relief, a relief I might have shared if it hadn't been for Muscle One grabbing him in a compromising position around the throat.

In a motion to blurred and precise for Bella to make sense of, Muscles head rolled off his shoulders, perfectly cut from his torso. Black spiky hair could be seen over its neck before the body slumped to the ground.

Alice.

The short pixie stood wielding a sword nearly the same length as she was tall. I never pictured her with a weapon but she looked pretty damn cool holding it.

"Thanks." Edward replied though it was hardly befitting appreciation. She stabbed off the arm of the guard vamp Edward had struck in the face and was been reaching for him.

"No problem."

"Seth. Tell Edward we have to go." I whispered over my shoulder. He looked up from his nuzzling of the humans calf as she shied away from his wet muzzle.

The wolf nodded that it was done and I looked back to Edward. His eyes were pained but he nodded his support. 'Be careful,' He mouthed.

"You too."

And we were off. Two vampires a werewolf and a very scared teenager. Not sure of what awaited us in the dark bowels of the castle.

**You forgot what the story was about... don't feel bad because I kinda did too. I have this other story that has so much more feedback and it wasn't my first so I had improved and I'm just making excuses now. I'll stop.**

**If your're sticking with me then THANK YOU, and let me know your there because I need to know if I should finish. I'm determined to finish.**

**IF YOU ARE CONFUSED... ask me a question because it was my first story and I may have missed something. Most common question:**

**What are Bella's powers?**

_**When she was human**_** she could conduct the power of vampires when she was in contact with 2 gifted vamps because she had trace amounts of venom in her system from when James bit her in **_**Twilight**_**.**

_**As a vampire **_**she believes she still needs contact with the vampire to have their specific power but she will soon find out that she can conduct any power of every vamp she has ever touched. Thus mind reading. **

**Way over done, yes, but there is no going back now. Sorry for the hiatus and the long A/N. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Specail thanks to Stacie-Ann Halliwell and Irish Froggy, this chapter is for you! **

**Please don't hate me. I ask forgivness before you actually read it...**

"It's safe, I assure you."

The young girl let out a humorless laugh. "You want me to trust _you_?"

"Look. What's your name?" I asked impatient. She was slowing us down and I was attempting to get her to ride Seth. The girl was small so he could handle her weight.

"Jordan."

"Jordan, good. Jordan this is Seth." I gestured to the oversize wolf next to her. He let out an unsatisfied whimper. "Seth this is Jordan." The large beast that was Seth tilted his head and nodded his greeting.

"Okay, now get on." I encouraged now that the formalities were out of the way.

"But he's a wolf. What if he wants to eat me?"

It was my turn to laugh. Seth let out his own snort. "Trust me, he won't."

"Says the vampire who was going to eat me," she sneered.

This human was getting on my nerves. It amazed me how fast I was able to distinguish between us and them. "Well if you can get past the vampire thing then you can get past this," next time I was bringing flashcards, "he's a werewolf. If I'm not mistaken he's... he feels a strong connection to you." She gave me a 'you can't be serious' look.

"AND if you don't get on his back right now you're riding with me, got it?"

_Alright already_.

"What did you say?" I asked. Her lips didn't move but it was her voice I heard.

"Nothing. Fine, I'll do it." She held her hand in surrender.

"No, y-you said... 'alright already'." I wasn't touching her because I didn't know if I could control myself any better than she did. Her steady pulse still called to me no matter how much I wished away the burning hunger.

_Great. Bella's losing it_. Jace said from behind me.

"I am not losing it. Don't say that."

"I didn't."

"Great. Just great." The frustration was taking over.

"What's wrong?" Jace looked back at me with admiration. "You can read minds, that's amazing." _Your amazing_! _Shit. She heard that_.

"It is not amazing. It's distracting. I can't have new abilities popping up at inopportune times."

He shook his head but the look of awe remained. "Let's go. You lead," I pointed to Jace. "Follow close and keep the girl safe," I directed toward Seth. "You try not to get killed and most importantly, no bleeding." Jordan nodded her understanding.

_Girls got some odd priorities_.

Being on the move again calmed me, especially now that we were able to move at a faster pace. The hallways were an intricate maze, with staircases leading down at different places on each floor. Some staircases went down more then one level and others would go down before heading up.

Seth panted from being over-run but never complained.

_Here they come_. I caught the pitchy girlish thought the same time as we were almost on top of her.

"Stop!" but it was too late.

Jace crumpled to the ground; screaming, clutching at his chest and head in pain but there was nothing to clutch to. I remembered when she did the same to Edward. He didn't scream as Jace did now but the look of anguish was enough to confirm my suspicions. Villainous laughter echoed off the stone corridor.

"Bella," she greeted, stepping into my line of sight.

"Jane." I glanced furiously back and forth between her, Jace, and the darkened hallway behind her.

"I was supremely disappointed when my powers still failed to work on you these past months and even more so when Aro forbid me from trying them further; but now look at me." She cackled gleefully. "Permission from the big guy himself to do what it takes to bring you down. Boyfriend here looks like he's having fun." Jace let out another cry. "Aro's probably not far behind me but I can still play."

Seth growled and padded back and forth in the short space the hallway allowed. Jordan had her face buried in his fur.

"You-" I surged forward only to find Felix, Demetri and a few other empowered vamps to step into line behind her.

"Now that I have your attention."

"Jane." Demetri encouraged her to hurry along.

"Fine." she sighed exasperated.. "Aro would still like you to reconsider." _Miss Favorite thinks she's so great. Aro will love me best again once I'm rid of her_.

"Never." I hissed.

"Very well." One short flick of her wrist and the line surged forward.

I narrowly dodged an attack from the flame thrower who reached me first. Using the forward motion of his attack against him, he plowed right into my outstretched hand. He looked down confused at the hand that disappeared into his sternum. I smiled up at him before I pitched him over my shoulder. He hit the wall with a loud crash.

"Little help please?" I yelled to Seth who was watching me with wide eyes. Demetri charged the young pup and I momentarily worried for his safety when his strong jaw found purchase on the vampires throat. Demitri head rolled to the floor after 3 clean chomps. A moment hadn't even passed before he moved on to the next pursuer. _Go Seth_.

"Felix." I said turning back around.

He nodded and stood there hands at his side. He didn't look threatening but I knew he had reflexes beyond the norm and was more than prepared to fight. "You know I've always had a thing for you Bella." I cringed at the thought, "Why do you resist? Join us and live like the gods we are!"

"Awww Felix. You're going to make me blush," I smile and relaxed my stance as well, "oh wait... I meant barf." I pulled back before he could blink and was on him. He was caught off guard. Without hesitation I ripped his head from his shoulders, adding him to the haphazard mountain the discarded bodies were beginning to form. Seth had finished off the remainder of them leaving only...

I turned back to where Jane had Jace in her lap looking back at me with an evil glint in her eye. Her lips were on his neck and blue blood dripped from the wound she created. "You bitch." I lifted my arm and let my emotions fly. She crumpled to the ground and released her hold on my friend. Her screams pierced the silence and she grabbed at the air toward me, her eyes searching frantically for escape from the pain.

"How do you like it." I spat as she felt around helplessly for a weapon. As I took slow steps toward her she coward. Punching her square in the face; she landed sprawled on her back in front of me.

_Please_, she thought, _make it stop_.

"How many people begged you to stop, huh? How many innocents have you hurt?"

"Bella. Stop. This isn't you," Jace weak voice stemmed from the darkness.

I stepped down on one of Jane's arm. She let out a fitful cry as it snapped under the pressure. I did the same to both of her legs.

"Seth, put her with the others." He bounded over and dragged her useless body towards the mound. Jordan was pushing stray pieces towards it, trying to help. She looked a little shaken but otherwise unscathed.

I ran to Jace's side. "Bella." He coughed, blood dribbled down his chin.

"Jace, what's wrong? W-what did she do to you? You're immortal... this is impossible." I pulled him into my lap and smoothed his unruly hair.

"Full con... c-consumption. Only can help me." I glanced back to where Seth and Jordan were watching us. Seth barked sharply and ushered the girl further away.

_NO_. I looked back to Jace's crippled form_. I wouldn't drink her_... _It's not too much further. Your first left and your second right and you'll find the wolf. "_Can you find your way back?"

"Don't talk like that."

"Can you find your way back?" He tried to say more forcefully but lost it's effect when followed by another coughing fit.

"Jace." I sobbed. He lifted his hand to my cheek and pulled it back covered in tears.

_Your crying. _He thought confused and then smiled. _Why am I surprised?_

"Why'd you do it? You shouldn't have come. You should have escaped when you had the chance." My tears fell on his face mixing with his blood.

_You were the princess in the tower. I'm forever at your service_.

"Jace, I..." I choked on my words.

_I... I love you Bella_. And then I could no longer hear his voice in my head. It was gone and not coming back.

"I love you too." I whispered. I moved him off my lap and stood up; turning away with a new found determination.

_We have no fire, they're all going to come back_. Seth thought defeated and tired.

"Stand behind me." All emotion was drained from my voice but something in it caused both to obey without question.

_I have Jane's power_. I lifted my hand the same way as I had seen the other gifted vampire do so. Flame shot from my palms and ignited the topmost body on the pile. Jane's body. The rest ignited in quick succession.

Turning back to my remaining comrades, I watched the reflection of the fire dance in their eyes.

"Let's get Jacob and get out of here." I glanced sadly back at Jace's lifeless form. "We'll come back for him later."

**I don't really know if I'm any good at writing the action. To much 'and then he did this and she did that.' but it was fun just the same. I hope you enjoyed it.**

YOU KNEW someone was going to die so please don't be too angry with me. I love Jace and who really knows...

**If you were confused about the fire thing Bella kicked his ass first. Let me know how I did with the action. My next chapter for How Did We Get Here is actiony too so I want to know what I should expect. REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait... again**

**I can say one thing for this story. It is my first and it helped me develope my writing. All your reviews helped me improve. Maybe not this story but my writing in general. I'm happy that it is nearly finished (Just an epilogue left) and that you stuck with it till the end. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if there are any loose ends I might be able to tie up for you in the epi.**

**X.x.X.x.X**

We were walking down the last corridor to Jacob's cell. I could hear the soft padding of Seth's paws and Jordan's quiet sobs into his matted fur.

**In the distance I could hear the battle cries**.

The fight out there was winding down.

**Jace hadn't made it**.

I could only hope my family faired better than he had.

**I don't know if my fragile heart could take anymore**.

Each unneeded breath I took I would gladly exchange for everyone else to be okay. The last turn we took brought us to an overturned armchair. It had probably been occupied by one of the vamps unfortunate enough to tussle with Seth and I. A familiar sounding groan echoed through the darkness that I had no problem seeing through.

"Jacob?" I whispered harshly. I couldn't pinpoint the direction the groan came from.

"B-Bella?" he slurred. I ran to the old wrought iron bars on the far side of the room. Without any hesitation I ripped the hindering door away from it's hinges. The loud screeching of metal on metal rang in my ears.

"JACOB!! I cried louder as I reached him. He mumbled my name again as I knelt next to him in pulled his head into my lap.

_What is she doing here? Escape. Get Bella..._

His nose scrunched up where it was buried in the fold of my clothes. Jacob tore away from my hold and cowered against the far wall. _No. _

"You're not Bella. What kind of trick is this?!"

"Jake, it's me." Seth came into the cell with Jordan perched behind his shoulders. He fell into step beside me and nodded his agreement to his brother. Jacob collapsed in a exhausted heap.

_I failed her. I failed Bella. Now there's just this thing____with her face_.

"Jacob! It's me!!" I pleaded with his thoughts to understand.

"You're not-- who did this to you?" he asked, a furious glint in his eye. "I'll kill them."

I thought back to Jace's lifeless body. "He's already dead." I whispered sadly. "This--" I gestured to my body and took a small step towards him,."this was going to happen anyway. It's just a little differently than we planned."

"I'm sorry. I know this was going to happen. I just didn't want it too." He sucked in a deep breath and tried to stand on his own. I saw him start to sway and stagger. I caught him before he could become well acquainted with the floor.

"Careful!!" I scolded. Jacob cringed in my grasp.

_She smells.... ugh_

"You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses yourself." I sighed, trying to get a better grip around his waist and maneuvering his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh great, you can read minds too." He sighed sarcastically.

I looked over to Seth. "Why are we rescuing him again?" I asked with a laugh.

_I'm not totally apposed to you frying his ass_._ Tell him to be more grateful._

I laughed harder now. "Seth says to be more grateful or else I could really show you something." Seth yipped his confirmation.

Jacob chuckled too. "I think dying has made you more sassy."

"I try."

A clapping sounded outside the cell door. I've heard that clapping before. Aro had done it at my wedding and now...

"What a wonderful reunion." He laughed, excitment dancing in his eyes. "I must say the men in your life seem dedicated to you. Even your sworn enemy." I tried to listen into his thought but he was a blank canvas to me. Blocking me. "You're special. We are all drawn to you like moths to a flame; the moths with whom we will all have the same fate."

Seth growled and pulled back on his haunches. I shook my head for him not too do anything rash.

"They all will perish at your hands."

_It's not true Bella._

"You know it and I know it." Aro concluded.

"Jordan, would you take Jacob?" She hopped to attention, staggering under his weight as she took my previous position. Her opinion had changed from thinking she was a my pawn to being allied with me. Aro's words had me doubting myself. I wondered if Jordan might be putting too much faith in me.

I took a few small steps toward Aro. When I stopped a few feet from him, he reached out a hand to brush it along my cheek. The feel of his fingers on my skin disgusted me. "My dear, you could be queen. You could rule all those who are damned along side me."

"My brothers are dead." he said, his voice void of emotion. He didn't seem to care much. "My guard is dead."

"Good." I hissed.

The man in front of me had ruined the last few months of my life and still expected something from me. I didn't hesitate to bring him to his knees. He screamed out in pain as I used Jane's power on him; still trying to hold his head high with dignity. The immense pain he couldn't hide in his eyes showed through his facade.

Then he smiled. "S-see, you w-were made to torture, to punish. It's your des-destiny." The hate that emanated from me to this small, insignificant man was...

"Bella." I barely heard my name through the rage and shook it off. However, that velvety voice tugged at my subconscious.

"It's not my destiny!" I growled as Aro crippled before me in another wave of pain.

"Bella." the voice said a little more insistent.

"I'm no longer weak. You have no power over me." My voice shook with my anger... and fear that he may be right.

"BELLA!!" I turned my attention to the sound of his voice. His topaz eyes were anxious and concerned. "You have to stop, or else you're giving him exactly what he wants." His words and face brought me back to the here and now. I released Aro and he crumpled to the floor, leting out one whimper before going silent.

I collapsed into _his_ open and waiting arms, not allowing myself to look back at the old vampire. "Edward." I sobbed as he rubbed my back and kissed my hair. His embrace was no longer cool as it used to be but my body still tingled at his touch. His thoughts were all loving and gentle. I felt a surge of hope in his embrace. "Edward. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get back to you. Please forgive me."

"Shhh.. Bella it's okay."

"I screwed up everything. It's all my fault," I cried. The rest of the family stood behind him, looking a little worse for wear. "I'm so sorry."

"Bella," Rosalie stepped forward with an unidentifiable (to me) weapon sheathed and strapped to her back. Her tanktop and pants were ripped in various places but there didn't seem to be any wounds. "You don't have to apologize. You are family--" she paused to gesture to everyone in turn who offered bright smiles. They were all so disheveled looking it might have been comical in a less dire situation. "We are here for you no matter what."

"Yeah! Even if you do become some evil, totally hot vampire queen."

"Emmett," the whole family sighed, exasperated.

"Well, it's true," he finished.

The whole pack padded into the now crowded room. Vampires and werewolves fought together once again for me. Sam trotted over to Jacob and nudged his limp body. He'd fallen unconscious between the young girl and Seth. A happy grin broke out on his wolf face.

_What's wrong with him?_ He thought after he had gotten a little closer.

"They drained his adrenal glands regularly and drugged him." I answered Sam's question.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, directing my question to Carlisle. His usually perfect hair was as messy as Alice's. Smudges of dirt colored his face and exposed chest. He walked over to Jacob and took his pulse, counting the beats in his head. "It's strong. He should be fine in a matter of days."

_We thought he was dead_. Sam shook his head, obviously grateful for the change of events. _Why did the bloodsuckers keep him alive all this time_? He thought to himself.

"So Alice couldn't see them." Edward answered this time. His voice was so close to my ear I jumped; still in his arms and crushed to his chest. I was holding him just as tightly to me and hadn't even realized it. "So we couldn't find them..." Edward finished sadly.

"But you did find me." I snuggled into him and allowed him to pick me up. I tried to reassure him without words.

_Only because someone called me_._ I owe him everything. I owe him my life._ "Who called me, where is he?" My breath caught it my throat. _Jace_. I let out a little sob before I could compose myself.

"He was a friend."

"Was?"

I didn't answer and he didn't press any further.

"What should we do with him?" Jasper asked gesturing to Aro, huddled in the corner of the cell we just vacated. Wolves and vampire alike all thought the same thing in unison. _Kill him_.

"NO." I said forcefully, astonishing everyone. "He has nothing left and he will not be harmed."

Some were ready to object but something in my tone had them change their minds. Carlisle approached Aro slowly and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, though nearly everyone in the vicinity could hear him.

"This time you're in luck, old friend," he patted the shoulder in his hand and then gripped it harder than necessary. Aro winced but didn't say anything in return. "Though the next time you intend a member of my family harm, you will not," he growled, "fair so well." Carlisle stood, all lingering traces of malice gone.

_Bella_. Jordan thought at me. Edward stare (that hadn't yet left my face) intensified, testing my reaction to her silent call. I nodded for her to continue._ I don't mean to interrupt but can we get out of the creepy dungeon now?_

"Seth, you remember the way out?" I asked.

_For sure_.

"Let Jordan on your back and lead the way."

Everyone started to file out behind him, the Cullen's taking up the rear.

"Who's the girl?" Alice asked having not seen Jordan in any of her visions. I was being held by Edward bridal style as he fell into step beside Alice, peppering kisses up and down my temple.

The only answer I could come up with... "Dinner."

_I heard that. _Seth thought back to me. I laughed sincerely, the first real one in ages.

**I do have a new story you might like. **_**Must be Mistaken**_**. If you want to see how much my writing has improved you should give it a try!!**


	20. Epilogue

**The long awaited epilogue. (I don't own Twilight)**

I found the dress; the bright red one that the girl wore in my dream. It was hanging in a closet in the castle. Jace's room. It belonged to Emily.

The fabric was old and weak but Alice worked with it so I could wear it today.

The red silky fabric whipped around my calves as I stood on the cliffs of North Yorkshire. The wind was strong and the sky grey like my emotions.

Jace was gone. He never woke up and he never would. There were few ways our kind could die, consumption being the only one we left a corpse behind.

I heard the dry grass crunching under his feet as he walked up behind me. He enveloped me in a comforting embrace that I leaned into, welcoming whatever reprieve from the pain he could afford me and feeling guilty it existed in the first place.

"That's a beautiful dress," Edward whispered into my neck.

I smiled at the compliment and tilted my head to allow him better access. The wind blew my hair in his face, though I'm sure he didn't mind. He continued moving his lips against my skin to my shoulder and nipped the skin there gently. I spun in his arms so my hair would blow out behind me.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, stealing a kiss for himself. When he pulled back I grabbed his hair and pulled his face forcefully toward mine. Our lips moved in sync for a few moments before I pulled away, satisfied.

"Thank you," I smiled. I could see Seth approaching in the distance. Jordan lingered farther back.

"For what?" he asked, flashing his crooked grin.

"For coming to rescue me. For coming to England with me. For being here today," I sighed breathily while looking deep into his eyes trying to portray the sheer sincerity of my words.

He laughed his musical laugh and pulled me into his chest. "I would hardly call it a rescue. You did most of the work," he kissed the top of my head and let out a heavy sigh of his own. I knew it plagued him that I could care so much for someone else but I made sure Edward knew it was him I loved.

"Beside, there is no place I would rather be than with you, to be there for you… _and_ I'm never letting you out of my sight again; but that's beside the point."

Seth came up behind us and cleared his throat. Edward turned to face him but didn't release my hand.

_It's done_, he thought. He was wiping his dirty hands on the front of his black pants. His once white shirt was dusted with flying dirt and now tan in colour.

I dropped Edwards hand and walked up close to Seth. The usual putrid smell assaulted me though I had grown accustomed to it. I straightened his collar and touched my forehead to his.

Even covered head to toe in dirt, he had never looked more grown up. "I'm proud of you," I whispered. "I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the line you have grown into a man deserving of awe and respect."

When I moved away from Seth, he wore a beaming smile and his eyes were brimming with tears. Edward clapped him on the shoulder and together we moved to where Jordan was waiting.

Jordan's cheeks were stained with tears and her shoulders were racking with sobs. She was no stranger to loss but this one was hitting her hard. I pulled her into a tight embrace and she didn't cringe away from me like she used to. She held onto me like a life line as we stood only a few feet from death.

"I'm s-sorry…I I'm sorry I didn't know him b-better and I'm sorry for your loss." Over her shoulder I could see Seth getting anxious because she was so upset. I nodded that he could take her, as I was supporting most of her weight and he obliged without hesitation. She melted into his side as he brushed her hair back and kissed her temple.

I moved to the head of the unmarked grave. It looked like a patch of discoloured dirt; I knew better.

Edward returned to my side. "Would you like to say something?" he asked aloud, for the others benefit. I nodded 'yes'.

Clearing my throat and looking down at his grave, I started. "I don't know how to do this… I don't even know where to start," Looking over to Edward he nodded sadly for me to continue.

"Jace Kerrich was our friend. He was my friend. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for… if it wasn't for you. You were taken advantage of and I was the pawn, for which I feel horrible but in the end you still protected me with your life. I brought you here, as close to Emily as I could. We all came here to say goodbye and I hope that you're with her now. You deserve the happiness she brought you and I wish for you to have that again."

Jordan pulled a flower, a single white carnation out of her coat and set it down on the mound.

"I owe you my life."

Seth whispered the same. "I will remember you always, brother."

Edward took a step toward the grave, which surprised me. He leaned down and made a small hole in the ground. In it, he dropped a small wooden carving of a heart; a cross between his and Jacob charms on my wrist.

"I owe you a huge boon for keeping her safe," he covered the small trinket, "It's a debt I will work to repay for life."

We all stood solemnly for a moment before walking towards town.

When we were a fair distance away from the grave Edward took my wrist and played with the chain. I lifted my hand to the level of my eye and dangling there was a wooden heart. Engraved on it was a name…

"I love you, Edward."

_I know_.

**I'm sorry this took so long. As I said this was my first story so I'm kinda sad it's over. **

**Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
